


Przeciwstawiając się rozkazom

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek musi objąć przewodzenie nad sforą w Kansas; zostawia Stilesa i wyjeżdża, nie wiedząc o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Właśnie tu — wydyszał Stiles, wijąc się pod dłonią Dereka. — Proszę, proszę... mocniej.  
Stiles usłyszał śmiech partnera, który z większym naciskiem podrapał jego łopatkę. To uczucie było niesamowite, więc chłopak mruczał i wzdychał szczęśliwy.  
— Och, mmmm — westchnął, kiedy skóra przestała go swędzieć. — Dzięki, skarbie.  
Derek zamiast odpowiedzieć pocałował go, wywierając nacisk językiem na jego wargi, więc Stiles posłusznie rozchylił usta. Język Derka wsunął się do środka, przyprawiając Stilesa o dreszcze. Uwielbiał się całować, a całowanie z tym wilkołakiem, było jak jedzenie czekolady po długim okresie jej unikania. Z rozkoszą oddał pocałunek i przekręcił się na plecy, ciągnąc ciało Dereka na siebie.  
Byli w domu Hale’a, obściskując się na kanapie w salonie i nic nie było lepsze niż to. Czucie umięśnionego ciała, przyciskającego go swoim ciężarem, czucie dużych dłoni wędrujących po jego ciele i języka penetrującego jego usta, zawsze go nakręcało. Sprawiało, że twardniał w kilka sekund i jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to chwile, kiedy Derek przyciskał go do łóżka w dokładnie ten sam sposób, tylko będąc kompletnie nagim. Tym razem nie było inaczej, ponieważ wyobraził sobie moment, w którym Derek w niego wchodzi, będąc daleko od delikatności i zaciska dłoń na jego gardle, delikatnie hamując dopływ powietrza. Oczy Stilesa zasnuła mgiełka pożądania, i wypchnął biodra do góry, poszukując tarcia. Derek przygryzł jego dolną wargę i odsunął się do tyłu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, błyskając czerwienią tęczówek. Przez ciało Stilesa przeszedł dreszcz, ponieważ uwielbiał kiedy jego partner dopuszczał do głosu swoją zwierzęcą naturę. Stawał się wtedy szorstki, zaborczy i gryzł Stilesa, pomrukując przy jego gardle.  
Wilkołak warknął cicho i w chaotycznych ruchach zaczął ściągać z Stilesa ciuchy, więc kilka chwil później młodszy chłopak leżał całkowicie nagi, dociśnięty przez równie nagie ciało Dereka do kanapy. Ich pocałunki były namiętne i pełne żaru, podsycające pożądanie. Stiles nie wytrzymał, kiedy poczuł, jak Derek zaciska dłoń na ich penisach, które od jakiegoś czasu ocierały się o siebie.  
— Proszę... proszę Derek — wydyszał ciężko. — Weź mnie.  
Wilkołak warknął i odsunął się gwałtownie, obracając Stilesa jak szmacianą lalkę w ten sposób, że leżał na brzuchu z biodrami uniesionymi lekko do góry. Gorący i mokry język szybko znalazł się przy wejściu Stilesa, liżąc je i otwierając.  
— Taktaktaktak — wyjęczał, czując jak do języka dołączają dwa palce. — Pieprz mnie... chcę cię poczuć.  
— Stiles — usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie w momencie, w którym wsunął pod siebie dłoń i zaczął obciągać własnego penisa.  
Dysząc ciężko, wypchnął prowokacyjnie biodra i wydał z głębi gardła miękki jęk. Wiedział, że Derek na bzika na punkcie tego, jak Stiles jęczy i prosi, kiedy traci wszystkie zahamowania. Dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał, Derek wbił w niego mocno palce i dał mu klapsa w pośladek. Następnie wstał i podszedł do miejsca, w którym była głowa Stilesa, podtykając mu swojego penisa.  
— Ssij — mruknął i zacisnął pięść na włosach Stilesa, kiedy ten mrucząc otworzył usta i pozwolił je spenetrować.  
Nie było w tym nic delikatnego. Derek forsował jego usta, wbijając się aż po gardło i prawie boleśnie szarpał jego włosy. Kiedy jego penis był obficie pośliniony, odsunął się i wrócił na pozycję za plecami Stilesa, co dało mu znać, że jego własna ślina, będzie jedynym lubrykantem. Sapnął, czując jak rozgrzany i mokry czubek penisa Dereka, wsuwa się w niego powoli. Przeciskał się przez lekko zaciśnięte mięśnie, torując sobie drogę głębiej do środka. Stiles rozluźnił ciało i poruszył się niespokojnie pod Derekiem, potrzebował _mocniej, szybciej, więcej_ , dlatego wypchnął biodra do góry, biorąc więcej tego cudownego penisa w siebie.  
— Kurwa — warknął Derek i pchnął mocno, dając Stilesowi to, czego ten chce.  
— Tak — syknął Stiles, wciskając twarz w skórzane obicie kanapy.  
Wilkołak oparł się jedną dłonią pomiędzy jego łopatkami, mocno wciskając go w kanapę i poruszał z siłą biodrami, wyrywając ze Stilesa głośne skamlenie i jęki. Gruby penis rozciągał Stilesa w najlepszy możliwy sposób, a mocne, idealnie wyważone pchnięcia, bezbłędnie trafiały w prostatę. Penis chłopaka sączył się preejakulatem i obijał o jego brzuch z każdym mocnym pchnięciem, więc złapał go w dłoń i zaczął szybko obciągać. Orgazm od razu zapłonął pod powierzchnią, wyrywając z jego ust zawstydzająco głośne skamlenie.  
— Jestem już blisko — wydyszał i poddał się dużym dłoniom, które bez problemu obróciły go na plecy.  
Derek wsunął się w niego ponownie, założył sobie nogi Stilesa na barki i rozpoczął szybkie, ale płytkie pchnięcia, które wysłały chłopaka na krawędź. Stiles po kilku chwilach, dysząc i wyginając się w łuk, dochodził na swój własny brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Derek widząc to warknął i pochylił się mocno do przodu, tak że kolana Stilesa znalazły się na lini jego sutków i wgryzł się w jego szyję, warcząc. Stiles poczuł, jak większe ciało sztywnieje, wylewając w nim spermę i zadrżał na tę myśl, bo to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Derek uprawiał z nim seks bez prezerwatywy i pierwszy raz, kiedy ugryzł go, gdy dochodził.  
Wilkołak wysunął zęby z jego gardła i polizał miejsce, które przed chwilą przebił kłami, a kiedy spojrzał mu w oczy, poraziło Stilesa, to że Derek wygląda na lekko spanikowanego.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał ochryple, ponieważ zdarł sobie gardło na jękach.  
— Ja... cholera, nie jestem pewien — wymamrotał Hale i wysunął się z niego ostrożnie.  
Nogi Stilesa opadły na kanapę, jakby były pozbawione kości. Derek wstał i zmierzył ciało Stilesa spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się dłużej na brzuchu umazanym spermą. Jego oczy błysnęły na chwilę czerwienią, ale sekundę później znów pojawił się ciepły piwny kolor jego tęczówek.  
— No — ponaglił go chłopak. — Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało?  
Hale wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym pokręcił gwałtownie głową i westchnął.  
— Nic się nie stało — mruknął. — Po prostu... nie ważne, ok? Możesz być spokojny.  
— Jestem spokojny, to ty się czymś denerwujesz. — Stiles uniósł brew do góry.  
— Jak zawsze najmądrzejszy — prychnął Derek z uśmiechem i podniósł mniejsze ciało, jakby nic nie ważyło. — Trzeba cię wykąpać, brudasku.  
Stiles zagryzł wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć i wcisnął nos w szyję mężczyzny.  
— Nie jestem kobietą, żebyś nosił mnie na rękach — wydusił z siebie wreszcie, ale tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
Lubił czuć to, że Derek jest silniejszy i to, że mężczyzna może się nim opiekować. To było również _podniecające_ , wiedzieć, że twój partner jest w stanie złamać ci kark jednym ruchem, ale obchodzi się z tobą, jak z czymś cennym i delikatnym. _No, może poza seksem_ — pomyślał Stiles ze śmiechem.  
Nie protestował, kiedy został postawiony w łazience, ani gdy Derek znów go podniósł i ułożył w wannie wypełnionej ciepłą wodą.  
— Zebrało ci się na romantyzm? — zapytał, kiedy leżał oparty o klatkę piersiową Hale’a i rozgrzebywał w koło pianę.  
— Zawsze mogę wykopać cię za drzwi, jeżeli ta opcja bardziej ci odpowiada — prychnął Derek i pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
— Mmm... zdecydowanie nie — mruknął Stilinski. — Lubię twoją delikatną stronę.  
— Delikatną stronę? — powtórzył niedowierzająco Derek. — Uderzyłeś się ostatnio w głowę? Bo myślę, że oznaki paplania bzdur, mogą być przyczyną wstrząsu mózgu, czy coś.  
— Ugryź mnie — prychnął Stiles.  
— Wierzę, że zrobiłem to kilka minut temu — wymruczał Derek do jego ucha i przyszczypnął je delikatnie kłami, wyrywając sapnięcie z ust Stilesa.  
Naprawdę nie było szans, żeby kiedykolwiek wygrał z tym wilkołakiem.

***

— Cześć, McCall — powiedział Stiles do słuchawki telefonu.  
— Cześć, Stiles! — usłyszał krzyk Alison i uśmiechnął się szeroko sam do siebie.  
— Hej — powiedział, wiedząc, że Scott na pewno jest na głośnomówiącym. — Czemu dzwonicie?  
— Stęskniliśmy się za tobą — powiedział nie do końca sarkastycznie Scott.  
— Ja za wam też — mruknął szczerze Stiles. — I skoro już zadzwoniliście, to chciałem zapytać czy wpadniecie za trzy tygodnie do Beacon Hills.  
Dwójka jego przyjaciół studiowała w sąsiednim mieście i nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu do spotykania się. Stiles chciał początkowo wyjechać razem z nimi, ale wreszcie zdecydował się na studia informatyczne w rodzinnym mieście, żeby być blisko Dereka.  
— Twoje urodziny — pisnęła Alison. — Jasne, że będziemy! I upijemy cię tak, że będziesz się czołgać.  
Stiles roześmiał się głośno.  
— Tak, jak ciebie upili na twoich? — przypomniał jej bezczelnie.  
Alison w swoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny odpadła po godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej, a kiedy obudziła się o pierwszej w nocy, zrzygała się prosto na stopy Scotta.  
— Nie wypomina się takich rzeczy kobiecie — powiedziała wyniośle, ale słyszał w jej głosie rozbawienie. — A teraz skoro ustaliliśmy, że widzimy się dwudziestego pierwszego, to powiedz, co u ciebie. Dobrze wam się układa z Derekiem?  
— To ja was zostawię — powiedział niewyraźnie Scott i Stiles opanował chęć parsknięcia śmiechem. McCall zawsze się zmywał, kiedy zaczynała się gadka o życiu uczuciowym jego przyjaciela. Alison często zadawała dużo intymnych i bezpośrednich pytań.  
— Jest świetnie — przyznał szczerze Stiles. — Dobrze nam się układa, często się spotykamy, a Derek bywa cholernie słodki.  
— Bleh! — usłyszał krzyk Scotta i nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, roześmiał się głośno.

***

Stiles westchnął niecierpliwie, czekając na Dereka. Nie widzieli się od trzech dni, bo jego partner nie miał z jakiegoś powodu czasu i Stiles czuł się dziwnie, bo mieszkali od siebie w odległości kilku minut samochodem, a Derek zachowywał się tak, jakby miał do niego conajmniej z dwadzieścia kilometrów. Kiedy wreszcie usłyszał pukanie mało nie wyskoczył z własnej skóry. Z dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju, poszedł otworzyć drzwi i prawie westchnął, kiedy zobaczył swojego wilkołaka w czarnej skórze, ciemnych spodniach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych na nosie.  
— Hej — powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Derek odwzajemnił uśmiech, odrobinę bardziej powściągliwie i wszedł do środka, klepiąc Stilesa w pośladek.  
— Nie ma twojego taty? — zapytał Hale.  
— Ma zmianę do pierwszej w nocy — powiedział, sugestywnie obniżając głos i rozsiadł się na kanapie obok swojego chłopaka. — Jesteś głodny czy coś?  
— Nie — burknął Derek, zrzucając na podłogę jego stopy, co wywołało Stilesa zmarszczenie brwi.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał, unosząc brew.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Derek w tym samym tonie co wcześniej.  
— To może wytłumaczysz mi dlaczego zachowujesz się, jak dupek? — W głosie Stilesa pobrzmiewała irytacja.  
— Nie zachowuję się, jak... — zaczął, ale po chwili przerwał. — Masz rację, przepraszam.  
Schylił się i pocałował Stilesa w bok zaciśniętej szczęki. Ten, nie mogąc się długo gniewać, wyszczerzył się do Dereka i znów położył swoje stopy na jego udach, poruszając sugestywnie palcami.  
— Nie będę cię masować — prychnął Hale.  
— Prooooszę — zajęczał i wydął dolną wargę, co spotkało się z wywróceniem oczami od Dereka.  
— Nie, zabieraj te stopy nim ci je odgryzę — powiedział Derek i założył dłonie na piersi.  
— Burak. — Stiles pokazał mu język, jak na dojrzałą osobę przystało.  
— Dzieciak — odgryzł się Derek.  
— Palant.  
— Irytujący gnojek.  
— Fiu...  
— Nie kończ, jeżeli chcesz zachować swoje życie. — Wilkołak błysnął czerwonymi oczyma i pokazał kły.  
Dreszcz podniecenia przepłynął przez ciało Stilesa, powodując gęsią skórkę. Derek oczywiście od razu to zauważył i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, więc chłopak nie tracąc czasu, wspiął się na kolana Hale’a i pocałował go prosto w usta. Jednak nie było odzewu; Derek siedział sztywno i patrzył prosto na niego, nie reagując w żaden sposób. Stiles czując się niezręcznie odsunął się do tyłu i spojrzał w bok.  
— Co jest? — zapytał cicho i musiał brzmieć na zranionego, ponieważ spojrzenie Dereka zmiękło i przyciągnął mniejsze ciało do siebie.  
— Przepraszam, skarbie — mruknął. — Po prostu mam dużo na głowie i... Będę musiał wyjechać za parę dni do Kansas, odwiedzić moją mamę.  
— Och. — Stiles odsunął się do tyłu i spojrzał w piwne oczy. — Na długo?  
— Nie wiem, myślę, że to nie zajmie mi dłużej niż dwa dni — powiedział i potarł lekko plecy Stilesa.  
— Myślisz, że mógłbym jechać z...  
— Nie. — Derek praktycznie warknął, a Stiles podskoczył na jego kolanach. — Nie tym razem, ok?  
— Jasne — powiedział Stiles, ukrywając to, że poczuł się zraniony.  
Derek był jakiś nieswój, więc chłopak zszedł z jego kolan i stanął niezręcznie przy stoliku do kawy.  
— Chcesz coś do picia?  
— Nie — westchnął Hale i wstał do góry, całując Stilesa w usta i przyciskając go mocno do siebie. Stali w uścisku, wdychając swoje zapachy i odprężając się w swoich ramionach.  
— Derek, pójdziesz ze mną w moje urodziny do pubu, prawda? Będzie Scott z Alison i pewnie Danny z Ethanem — powiedział lekko niepewnie.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego pytasz — prychnął Derek.  
— Nie wychodzimy zbyt często razem. — Stiles praktycznie wyszeptał te słowa.  
Ciało jego partnera zesztywniało i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na karku Stilesa.  
— Mówiłem ci, że nie możemy pokazywać się nigdzie poza Beacon Hills — mruknął. — Wiem, że jestem tutaj najsilniejszym wilkiem, a kiedy wyjedziemy poza granice oznaczonego przeze mnie terytorium, inne wilkołaki mogą nas zaatakować.  
— W Beacon Hills też nie wychodzimy zbyt często — wymamrotał.  
— Bo tu nie ma co robić — powiedział obronnie Derek i odsunął się do tyłu. — Chyba będę już leciał.  
Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską linię i skinął głową. Derek cmoknął go w policzek i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając do wyjścia.  
Kilka minut później, Stiles wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i zastanawiał się co stało się jego partnerowi.

***

— Nie jesteś chyba małym dzieckiem, prawda? — Stiles usłyszał warczenie swojego partnera w słuchawce telefonu. — Jestem pewien, że wytrzymasz jeszcze jeden, cholerny dzień, kiedy nie będziemy się widzieć!  
Stiles zagryzł wargę i wbił wzrok w ciemne niebo za oknem. Jasne, mógł wytrzymać jeden dzień bez Dereka, gdyby to naprawdę był _tylko_ jeden, ale oni nie widzieli się już od tygodnia. Hale wyjechał dokładnie siedem dni temu do Kansas, żeby odwiedzić swoją matkę i Stiles naprawdę starał się nie czuć zraniony, że Derek nie zabrał go ze sobą, ale jeśli miał być szczery, to to go zżerało od środka. Byli razem już ponad rok i jego wilkołaczy partner znał wszystkich jego bliskich, włączając w to starych kolegów ze szkoły.  
— Ale jutro są... — zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo Derek wszedł mu w słowo.  
— Kurwa, Stiles. Nie mogę przyjechać, ok? Mam tu jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Wrócę pojutrze, dasz sobie chyba radę do tego czasu? — Ton jego głosu wyrażał irytację.  
— Świetnie — warknął Stiles, ponieważ Derek zaczął działać mu na nerwy. — Do zobaczenia.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na łóżko. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i próbował nie płakać. Ostatnio coś się między nimi psuło. Nie uprawiali seksu już od jakiś trzech tygodni, ponieważ Derek albo był zmęczony, albo zajęty, albo zwyczajnie mu się nie chciało. Teraz wyjechał z dnia na dzień i sprawiał wrażenie jakby wcale nie tęsknił za Stilesem, bo jedyną osobą, która próbowała utrzymać między nimi chociaż kontakt telefoniczny, był Stiles.  
Jednak najboleśniejsze było w tym wszystkim to, że Derek zapomniał o jego urodzinach, które miały być jutro.  
Prawie wszyscy w Beacon Hills znali Stilesa i jego ojca szeryfa, więc nikt nigdy nie chciał sprzedawać mu alkoholu, a dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny miały być okazją do prawdziwego, legalnego upicia się z jego facetem i ich przyjaciółmi.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową i objął się ramionami, bo nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. _Nienawidził_ czuć się w ten sposób. Ostatni raz, kiedy był w takim nastroju, to był dzień kiedy dowiedział się, że Scott całował się z Lydią Martin. W liceum Stiles myślał, że jest zakochany w tej dziewczynie, ale szybko mu minęło, kiedy do Beacon Hills przyjechał Derek Hale, szybko stając się całym jego światem. Ich relacja rozwijała się z początku bardzo powoli, ale kiedy pół roku temu w mieście pojawili się Ethan i Aiden, bliźniaki Alfa, i jeden z nich zaczął kręcić się koło Stilesa, Derek w tempie ekspresowym dopadł go i wgryzł mu się gardło, znacząc go swoim zapachem. Chłopak naprawdę uwielbiał zaborczość swojego partnera i częste ugryzienia w kark, kiedy uprawiali namiętny seks.  
Co w ostatnim czasie nie zdarza się zbyt często — przypomniał sobie Stiles i z kwaśną miną poszedł wziąć prysznic. Już wtedy czuł, że jego dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny wcale nie będą tymi wymarzonymi.

***

Obudził się w ponurym nastroju i wygrzebał z łóżka. Za oknem świeciło słońce, co nie było czymś dziwnym, zważając na fakt, że był lipiec. Założył jedną ze swoich nerdowskich koszulek, granatową z tarczą Kapitana Ameryki, i obcisłe dżinsy przed kolano. Scott uwielbiał nazywać je gejowskimi, na co Stiles zawsze wywracał oczyma, bo w końcu był cholernym gejem.  
Zszedł na dół, wmusił w siebie tosta i rozsiadł się przed telewizorem. Z przyjaciółmi miał się spotkać dopiero wieczorem i totalnie nie miał na to ochoty. Pójście do baru bez Dereka nie wydawało mu się już takim fajnym pomysłem. Dodatkowo wiedział, że Alison będzie zamęczać go pytaniami o Hale’a.  
Stiles sprawdzał telefon co kilka minut, czekając aż Derek zadzwoni albo napisze sms’a. Nic takiego się nie stało i nim nadszedł wieczór Stiles miał ochotę coś rozpieprzyć, albo zwinąć się w kulkę na kanapie przed telewizorem, co zresztą robił przez cały dzień. Jego tata wrócił około siedemnastej z tortem i butelką whiskey, którą wręczył Stilesowi z ręcznie zrobioną przez jego współpracowników kartą, która uprawniała go do legalnego picia. Właśnie ta karta była tym, co wywołało na jego twarzy, pierwszy tego dnia, szeroki uśmiech.  
O dziewiętnastej poszedł wziąć prysznic, założył czarne, obcisłe, materiałowe spodnie i białą koszulę. W między czasie spojrzał jakieś dwadzieścia razy na swój telefon w poszukiwaniu wiadomości od Dereka.  
Po dwudziestej pierwszej był w barze i pił trzeciego shota z przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście każdy był zdziwiony, kiedy nie zobaczył Hale’a, ale powiedział po prostu, że mama Dereka skręciła kostkę i ten musi z nią zostać jeszcze przez jeden dzień dopóki nie wróci jego siostra, Laura. Scott i Alison nie wydawali się przekonani, ale na jego szczęście, odpuścili. W barze siedział Isaac, Danny z Ethanem (jako para), Lydia z Jacksonem, oraz Scott z Alison. Wszyscy śmiali się i wygłupiali, co pozwoliło Stilesowi zapomnieć na pewien czas o Dereku i przestać zerkać co kilka chwil na drzwi z głupią nadzieją, że Hale zrobi mu niespodziankę i nagle się pojawi.  
Kiedy dochodziła dwunasta i Stiles prawie się zataczał, postanowił zadzwonić do swojego chłopaka. Ten odebrał po trzech sygnałach, mówiąc mocno zachrypniętym głosem:  
— Stiles, cholera, czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina?  
— A ty wiesz jaki dziś dzień? — zapytał w zamian, lekko bełkocząc.  
— Wtorek — odpowiedział Derek, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego.  
Stiles poczuł się, jakby połknął coś gorzkiego.  
— Dokładnie, wtorek dwudziestego pierwszego lipca — wybełkotał, lekko łamiącym się głosem.  
— Naprawdę świetnie, że rozpo... — zaczął wściekle Derek, ale nagle zamilkł. — Och, kurwa!  
Chłopak oparł się o ścianę i westchnął z żalem, nic nie mówiąc. Przez chwilę trwała cisza, aż Derek znów się odezwał:  
— Stiles? Jesteś tam?  
— Mmmmm — mruknął, bo czuł jak coś ściska go za gardło.  
— Przepraszam — wydusił z siebie Derek. — Ja...  
— Zapomniałem — dokończył za niego gorzko Stiles. — Ale jakoś się nie dziwię, wiesz?  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Ostatnio nawet nie pamiętasz, żeby do mnie zadzwonić, napisać sms’a czy chociażby pocałować, jak się spotykamy!  
Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał łamiącym się głosem i musiał robić wszystko, żeby utrzymać się w pionie. Alkohol nigdy nie działał na niego zbyt dobrze. Stiles zawsze stawał się po nim zbyt emocjonalny i raczej płaczliwy, jeśli miałby być szczery.  
— Stiles, histeryzujesz. — Derek brzmiał już na całkowicie rozbudzonego. — To, że ostatnio nie przytulam cię na każdym kroku i nie pieprzę codziennie, nie znaczy, że cię nie chcę, czy cokolwiek sobie tam ubzdurałeś.  
— Ubzdurałem? — wydyszał chłopak. — Nie uprawialiśmy seksu od trzech tygodni, aż nagle spakowałeś się i pojechałeś do matki, nie biorąc mnie ze sobą.  
— Mówiłem ci, że innym razem.  
Stiles parsknął nagle śmiechem, bo ta rozmowa pozbawiała go sił, a śmiech wydawał mu się lepszy niż płacz, na który miał ochotę.  
— Jesteś pijany? — usłyszał pytanie Dereka.  
— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — Uniósł brew do góry chociaż Hale i tak nie mógł tego widzieć.  
— Jeden, a mianowicie taki, że dzwonisz do mnie w środku nocy i robisz mi głupie wyrzuty!  
— Pieprz się — powiedział Stiles, a w gardle urosła mu gula.  
— Co?  
— Powiedziałem żebyś się pieprzył. Zostań sobie w Kansas i rób co chcesz. Ja i tak już nie mam chłopaka — powiedział i się rozłączył.  
Wiedział, że na następny dzień będzie tego żałował, ale wtedy był zły, rozgoryczony i zraniony. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Derek jest jak głaz, nic nie było w stanie go ruszyć.  
Kiedy Stiles opanował się na tyle, żeby pokazać się przyjaciołom, wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do ich stolika. Ostatnie co zapamiętał z imprezy to jak stuka się kieliszkiem z bardzo pijanym Scottem.

***

Stiles obudził się z największym kacem jaki widział świat i minutę po obudzeniu, potykając się rzucił w stronę drzwi do łazienki, gdzie zwrócił cały wypity poprzedniego dnia alkohol. Był blady, miał podkrążone oczy, włosy sterczące w każdym kierunku i trzęsące się ręce. Właśnie wtedy przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu. Kiedy jego flaki przestały wywracać się na drugą stronę, umył zęby i wtoczył się z powrotem do łóżka.  
W momencie, w którym obudził się po raz drugi, dochodziła piętnasta, a on czuł się nawet zdatny do życia. Umył się, przebrał w czyste rzeczy i powoli zszedł na dół. Jego taty jak zawsze nie było, a w lodówce czekała na niego lekka sałatka. Nawet jej nie tknął, bo zwyczajnie nie był w stanie. Złapał tylko butelkę z zimną wodą i rozwalił się na kanapie.  
Leżał w bezruchu przez jakąś godzinę, oglądając powtórki Jeopardy i rozmyślając o poprzednim wieczorze. Coś ściskało go od środka, kiedy myślał o tym, jak Derek się zachował. Brzmiał jakby wcale się nie przejął tym, że zapomniał o urodzinach Stilesa, jeszcze zrobił mu wyrzuty, że ten zadzwonił bardzo późno. Chłopak naprawdę przestawał mieć nadzieję, że Derekowi jeszcze na nim zależy i to bolało, rozrywając go od środka. Wilkołak szybko stał się całym jego światem i Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie bez niego. Myśl, że już nie będzie mógł tulić się do dużego, umięśnionego ciała, wdychać korzennego zapachu Dereka i dotykać ciepłej skóry, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.  
Prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy w cichym domu rozległ się odgłos pukania do drzwi. Mamrocząc pod nosem wstał z kanapy i powłócząc nogami podszedł do drzwi. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na gości z jego dzisiejszym nastrojem. Nacisnął klamkę i szarpnął za drzwi, prawie zachłystując się własną śliną, ponieważ na progu jego domu stał Derek z rękami włożonymi w kieszenie super seksownych spodni. Był nieogolony i miał sine cienie pod oczyma, ale i tak wydawał się Stilesowi najprzystojniejszym facetem jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.  
Gapił się na swojego chłopaka i tak naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wczoraj kazał mu się pieprzyć i zostać w Kansas, więc byłoby głupio gdyby rzucił mu się nagle na szyję.  
— Hej — wydusił z siebie po krótkiej chwili ciszy.  
— Mogę wejść? — zapytał Derek, lekko unosząc brew.  
Chłopak przepuścił go w drzwiach i ruszył za Halem do salonu, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. Nie miał pojęcia czym to było spowodowane, ale atmosfera stała się bardzo ciężka. Stiles usiadł na kanapie i opanował chęć podciągnięcia pod siebie nóg i objęcia ich rękoma, w ochronnej pozycji.  
— Ummm... chcesz coś do picia? — zaproponował, kiedy cisza między nimi się przedłużała.  
Derek westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na niego w jakiś dziwny, czuły sposób, sprawiając, że serce Stilesa szarpnęło się w klatce piersiowej.  
— Chciałem cię przeprosić za to, że zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach — powiedział łagodnie Derek.  
Chłopak westchnął lekko i spojrzał prosto w oczy Hale’a.  
— Nie powiem, że nic nie szkodzi ani, że już zapomniałem. Właściwie to powiem, że zachowałeś się jak dupek i najchętniej nakopałbym ci do tego wilkołaczego tyłka — powiedział Stiles na wdechu. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje, ale _ranisz mnie_ , Derek. Ja...  
Stiles zamilkł, nie wiedząc co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, aby nie stać się płaczliwym dzieciakiem, który doprasza się o uwagę. Derek pochylił się do przodu i potarł twarz dłońmi, opierając łokcie o swoje kolana. Kiedy spojrzał na Stilesa z jego oczu nic nie dało się wyczytać.  
— Musimy się rozstać, Stiles — powiedział po chwili i Stiles poczuł, jak na dno jego żołądka opada bryła lodu.  
— Słu-słucham? — wyjąkał.  
— Powiedziałem, że musimy się rozstać — powtórzył Derek, a jego głos nawet nie zadrżał, będąc idealnie spokojnym.  
I to właśnie ten spokój sprawił, że serce Stilesa pękło na pół. Przełknął boleśnie ślinę, starając się opanować, ale to było ciężkie. Jego gardło zacisnęło się, utrudniając oddychanie, w uszach słyszał tylko szum i jedyne na czym mógł się skupić, to opanowanie drżących rąk. Wiedział, że Hale go zostawi, _czuł to_ , kiedy Derek wyjeżdżał do Kansas. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, żeby ukryć swoją reakcję przed Derekiem, ale i tak wiedział, że mężczyzna może to wyczuć po jego zapachu. Stiles zastanawiał się, jak właściwie pachnie rozpacz i ból, co było dokładnie tym co czuł w tamtej chwili.  
— Dlaczego? — udało mu się wreszcie zapytać, głosem cichszym niż szept.  
— Stiles, spójrz na mnie — powiedział łagodnie i Stiles zastanawiał się co wywołało w nim tę zmianę. Posłusznie spojrzał na Dereka i miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak zrozpaczonego, jak się czuł. — Muszę wyjechać do Kansas, na stałe. Moja matka chce oddać mi dowodzenie nad sforą za kilka lat i muszę się od niej wszystkiego nauczyć.  
— Zabierz mnie ze sobą — powiedział Stiles bez zastanowienia, czując jak kiełkuje w nim ziarenko nadziei.  
W tamtej chwili był gotów spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i lecieć z wilkołakiem do Kansas, tylko po to by móc z nim być. _Kochał go._  
Spojrzenie Dereka stwardniało, kiedy zaciskał usta w wąską linię.  
— Nie możesz ze mną jechać. Jesteś _człowiekiem_ — powiedział z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
— To zmień mnie w wilkołaka — mruknął chłopak, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na swoich udach.  
Wiedział, że jest to możliwe, w końcu jego przyjaciel, Scott McCall, został ugryziony w pełnię przez wilkołaka.  
— Nie — powiedział twardo Derek. — Jestem alfą i mam objąć dowodzenie nad największą sforą w Ameryce Północnej. Nie mogę mieć za partnera człowieka, ani nikogo niższego rangą niż ja. Potrzebuje drugiego alfy u mojego boku. Twoja obecność tam, tylko by mnie ośmieszyła.  
I właśnie w tym momencie, serca Stilesa roztrzaskało się na miliony małych kawałeczków. _Twoja obecność tam, tylko by mnie ośmieszyła_ — odbiło się echem w głowie Stilesa i dokładnie wtedy, rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego z siłą pędzącego pociągu. Derek nigdy nie przedstawił go rodzinie, nigdy nie wyjeżdżał z nim dalej niż granice Beacon Hills i nigdy tak naprawdę nie okazywał mu publicznie uczuć, a wszystko dlatego, że mężczyzna się go _wstydził_. Te myśli bolały i rozchodziły się po jego ciele niczym trucizna.  
— Wyjdź — wyszeptał głosem na granicy łez. Czuł się oszukany, zraniony i wypompowany ze wszystkich sił. Czuł, jak jego ciało trzęsie się, a oczy wilgotnieją.  
Dobry Boże, przez cały ten czas Derek się nim bawił. Cały, cholerny rok był dla niego tylko dobrą rozrywką, a on głupi go pokochał. Myslał, że Derekowi zależy.  
— Stiles. — Derek wstał z fotela i podszedł do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
Chłopak gwałtownie odsunął się do tyłu i potrząsnął głową.  
— Przepraszam, nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić — powiedział Hale, ale Stiles nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Już nie.  
— Wyjdź — powtórzył matowym głosem.  
— Ja...  
— Wynoś się stąd! — wrzasnął na całe gardło, czując, że jeżeli Derek nie wyjdzie stąd w przeciągu sekundy, to rozpłacze się, jak małe dziecko na jego oczach.  
— Przepraszam — powtórzył wilkołak cicho i skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
Kiedy dom znów stał się całkowicie cichy, Stiles pozwolił spłynąć łzom. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Stiles! — Krzyk szeryfa rozległ się w cichym domu. — Masz pięć minut, żeby zejść na dół, bo inaczej sam po ciebie przyjdę, jasne?!   
Stiles westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz. Nienawidził wstawać rano, wiedząc, że ma przed sobą perspektywę samotnego siedzenia. Od kiedy miesiąc temu Derek go zostawił, jego życie stało się dziwnie puste i choć brzmiało to patetycznie, to tak właśnie było. Skończyło się wyczekiwanie na wilkołaka, wspólne leżenie na kanapie, oglądanie filmów i jedzenie pizzy. Nie było przytulania, pocałunków, ani namiętnych nocy, kiedy kochali się dopóki nie brakło im sił. Stiles został sam, ponieważ bez Dereka, Scotta, Allison i Isaaca, Beacon Hills nie było takie samo. Jego przyjaciele wyjechali dwa tygodnie temu na wakacje do Europy, a Isaac odwiedzał babcię na południu Stanów. I gdyby miał opisać swoje życie w tamtym okresie, powiedziałby, że było do dupy.   
— Stiles!  
— Idę! — odkrzyknął i zerknął na zegarek; dochodziła trzynasta.   
Chłopak praktycznie przestawił się na nocny tryb życia. Chodził spać o czwartej rano, wstawał o dwunastej, czasami o trzynastej. Wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, kiedy nie je, gapi się w ścianę i odpowiada lakonicznie na pytania, ale to był jego sposób na radzenie sobie z odejściem Dereka, czego szeryf chyba nie rozumiał.   
Stiles wyszedł z łóżka i musiał przytrzymać się komody, ponieważ zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zmarszczył brwi; zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, mocno trzaskając drzwiami, żeby dać ojcu znać, że już się podniósł. Po pięciu minutach zbiegł na dół i stanął w drzwiach kuchni.   
— Wreszcie wstałeś — mruknął szeryf. — Jak długo zamierzasz zachowywać się w ten sposób? Wiem, że Derek cię zostawił i wiem, że to boli, ale robiąc coś takiego tylko sobie szkodzisz.   
Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wbił wzrok w ścianę.  
— Stiles, jak nie ten, to następny. Rozstanie z chłopakiem to nie koniec świata. — Szeryf postawił przed nim talerz z jajkiem ugotowanym na miękko, pomidorami i chlebem. — Masz to zjeść, jasne?   
— Od kiedy gotujesz? — Uniósł brew do góry, patrząc ojcu w oczy.   
— Od kiedy przestałeś wychodzić z pokoju i jeść — burknął jego tata. — Nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę, aby to trwało. Za trochę ponad miesiąc zaczyna się rok akademicki i masz się ogarnąć do tego czasu.   
Chłopak prychnął pod nosem i nacisnął łyżką na jajko. Dwie rzeczy stały się na raz. Pierwsza: żółtko z jajka wypłynęło, rozlewając się na białku. Druga: Stiles, widząc to, zerwał się z siedzenia i zwymiotował do zlewu. Dyszał ciężko i kaszlał, ponieważ nie bardzo miał czym wymiotować, a torsje wciąż wstrząsały jego ciałem. Momentalnie poczuł się chory. Po kilku minutach męczarnia ustała, więc opłukał usta i zlew, bojąc się odwrócić w stronę ojca. Wiedział, co się zaraz zacznie.   
— Wiedziałem, że to twoje niejedzenie się źle skończy! — Starszy Stilinski chciał brzmieć groźnie, ale w jego tonie dało się słyszeć zatroskanie. — Jeżeli jutro wstaniesz później niż dziesiąta i nie zjesz śniadania, sam osobiście zwlekę cię z łóżka i nakarmię, rozumiesz?   
— Tak, a teraz mogę wrócić do siebie? — wymamrotał.   
Czuł się już lepiej, ale naprawdę wolał znów nie patrzeć na to jajko.

***

_Chryste, chyba umrę_ — pomyślał Stiles, kiedy piąty dzień z rzędu wymiotował do ubikacji.   
Zastanawiał się czym mógł się zatruć, kiedy praktycznie nic nie jadł. Próbował wygooglować swój problem, ale jedyne co uzyskał w odpowiedzi na frazę „poranne mdłości”, to ciąża. Wywrócił wtedy oczyma i przejrzał produkty w lodówce, które ostatnio jadł. Wszystko było świeże i raczej nieszkodliwe, więc naprawdę nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jedyne, co było pocieszające to fakt, że jego tata od trzech dni chodził na poranne zmiany, więc nie wiedział, że Stiles wciąż wymiotuje.   
Kiedy skończył, wstał, umył zęby i poszedł się ubrać do pokoju. Musiał zrobić dzisiaj zakupy, ponieważ ich lodówka świeciła pustkami, a jego tata miał dokładnie zerowe pojęcie o dobrych produktach spożywczych. Podjechał pod market swoim ukochanym jeppem i wszedł do środka, popychając przed sobą wózek. Był w połowie zakupów, kiedy natknął się na Danny’ego i Ethana. Uściskał obu i uśmiechnął się do nich blado.   
— Co u was? — zapytał grzecznie.   
— Po staremu — powiedział Danny i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. — Dawno cię nie widzieliśmy. Co powiesz na to, żeby spotkać się dziś wieczorem? Zjemy chińszczyznę i napijemy się piwa.   
— Umm... jaaa... — zaczął i tak naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.   
Wybawił go od tego Ethan, który nagle pochylił się w jego stronę i pociągnął nosem.   
— C-co? — zająknął się.   
— Widziałeś się ostatnio z Derekiem? — Pytanie kompletnie zbiło go z tropu, a serce zaczęło walić jak szalone.   
Na wspomnienie imienia kochanka przez jego głowę przeleciał milion myśli i wspomnień. Wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się opanować i potrząsnął głową.   
— Nie, nie widziałem go — powiedział cicho.   
— Dziwne — wymamrotał do siebie Ethan i zmierzył jego sylwetkę spojrzeniem, na dłużej zatrzymując się na brzuchu, po czym wymamrotał coś tak cicho, że Stiles nie usłyszał. — Pachniesz Derekiem. Jest to delikatny i raczej ulotny zapach, ale czuję go na tobie.   
— Może został na mnie jego zapach, kiedy ostat... — zaciął się, bo nie widział się z Derekiem od ponad miesiąca, a nie uprawiał z nim seksu i nie był znaczony zapachem od jakiś dwóch.   
— To niemożliwe, Stiles. — Ethan potrząsnął głową. — Zapach nie utrzymuje się tak długo.   
— Cóż, w takim razie nie wiem dlaczego — wymamrotał Stiles i spojrzał na półkę wypełnioną nabiałem.   
— Wpadniesz do nas wieczorem? — zapytał Danny po raz kolejny.   
— Przyjdź — dodał Ethan. — Muszę coś sprawdzić odnośnie tego zapachu i dam ci wieczorem odpowiedź, dobrze? Mam pewne podejrzenie, ale to prawie niemożliwe, żeby okazało się prawdą...  
— W porządku — westchnął chłopak. — Wpadnę do was o dziewiętnastej, może być?   
— Do wieczora.

***

— Chryste, Ethan, czemu patrzysz na mnie jakbyś zobaczył ducha? — zapytał Stiles, kiedy wszedł do salonu Danny’ego.   
Wilkołak zerknął na moment w bok i westchnął lekko.   
— Najpierw zadam ci dwa pytania, a potem ja odpowiem na twoje, ok? — Ethan opadł na kanapę obok Danny’ego i pogładził świeży ślad po ugryzieniu, który widniał na szyi chłopaka.   
Stiles spojrzał w bok, czując ukłucie bólu w klatce piersiowej. Derek też miał zwyczaj gładzenia śladów, które zostawiał na Stilesie, co sprawiało, że czuł się wtedy taki _chciany_.  
Stilinski potrząsnął głową i usiadł na fotelu, machając ręką, aby ponaglić Ethana.   
— Wymiotujesz od rana? — Pierwsze pytanie sprawiło, że Stiles prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną.   
Ostrożnie skinął głową i zastanawiał się, co to może mieć do rzeczy.   
— Myślę, że zjadłem coś nieświeżego — wymamrotał pod nosem.   
Widział, jak para spogląda na siebie znacząco i wtedy Ethan zadał kolejne pytanie:  
— Jadasz bardziej krwiste rzeczy? Mam na myśli średnio wysmażone steki, lekko niedopieczone schaby, podjadanie surowego mięsa mielonego...   
— Bleee, stary, surowe mięso mielone? Nie bądź obleśny. — Stiles wzdrygnął się, wywołując tym uśmiech u swoich towarzyszy. — Ostatnio jadłem niedosmażonego schaba, ale to dlatego, że nie chciało mi się stać dłużej przy garach i...  
Przerwał w połowie, widząc, jak Ethan wzdycha ciężko i przeciera twarz dłońmi. Nagle coś zaskoczyło w jego mózgu:  
— Myślisz, że zmieniam się w wilkołaka?!   
— Co?! Nie! Oszalałeś? Dlaczego miałbyś się zmieniać? — Ethan patrzył na niego, jak na idiotę. — Ugryzł cię ostatnio jakiś alfa w pełnię księżyca?   
— No nie... — wymamrotał Stiles. — Przestań być taki tajemniczy i mi powiedz, ok?   
— Jesteś w ciąży — powiedział Danny zamiast Ethana, który ciężko oparł się o kanapę.   
Stiles gapił się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym parsknął śmiechem.   
— Bądź poważny, Danny. Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, co mi jest.   
— Jesteś w ciąży, Stiles — powtórzył z grobową miną Ethan. — To dlatego pachniesz jak Derek, jego dziecko rozwija się w tobie. Dodatkowo, jako że wilkołactwo jest dziedziczne, to płód pragnie trochę bardziej... krwistych rzeczy.   
Stiles poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot, a na ciało wstępuje gęsia skórka. To nie mogło się dziać, nie mógł być w ciąży.   
— Nie — wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. — To nie może być prawda! Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak męska ciąża... nie ma.   
— Stiles, spójrz na mnie. — Ethan znalazł się centralnie przed nim i uniósł jego podbrudek do góry tak, że Stiles musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Czy Derek doszedł w tobie i ugryzł cię podczas tego w szyję?   
— Tak... ja... to było ponad dwa miesiące temu. Prawie trzy miesiące... — wyjaśnił i czuł, jak wszystko składa się w całość.   
Panika Dereka po tym jak go ugryzł, poranne mdłości, humory.   
— Jak...? — udało mu się wreszcie wydusić i ze zdziwieniem poczuł, że Danny siedzi obok niego i gładzi go po plecach, a Ethan krąży niespokojnie po pokoju.   
— U wilkołaków do zapłodnienia dochodzi, kiedy sperma dostaje się do ciała w trakcie gryzienia — wytłumaczył Ethan. — Ostatnia męska ciąża miała miejsce pod koniec dwudziestego wieku. Nikt nie wie w jaki sposób to jest możliwe, ale zdarza się. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że właśnie tobie się to przytrafiło.   
— Czy... czy urośnie mi brzuch? — zapytał i poczuł, że zaczyna drżeć.   
— Wszystko będzie dziać się tak, jak u kobiety. Humory, zachcianki w jedzeniu, rosnący brzuch...   
— A... a piersi? — Zawroty w głowie nasiliły się.  
— Nie wiem — powiedział Ethan i to był ten moment, w którym Stiles zemdlał.   
Ocknął się kilka sekund później i rozejrzał zdezorientowany w koło. Leżał na kanapie, a nad nim stali Ethan z Dannym.   
— Jak się czujesz?   
— Skołowany — wyszeptał i podniósł się do siadu.   
Danny podał mu szklankę z zimną wodą, którą z wdzięcznością wypił. W pokoju przez kilka minut panowała cisza; każdy z nich był pogrążony w myślach.   
— Będę dziwolągiem — wydusił z siebie wreszcie Stiles.   
— Co?  
— Będę dziwakiem. Wszyscy będą mnie wytykać palcami, śmiać się i obgadywać! — mówił gorączkowo. — Na pewno zlecą się media, w końcu _mężczyzna_ w ciąży to nowość. Nie chcę tego... nie chcę...   
Danny usiadł obok niego i przytulił do siebie, gładząc uspokajająco po plecach.   
— Cholera, Stiles, będziesz musiał polecieć do Kansas, wiesz o tym? — odezwał się Ethan, przerywając milczenie.  
— Co?! Nie!   
— _Musisz_ — powiedział z naciskiem. — Potrzebujesz lekarza, nikt nie może wiedzieć o tej ciąży. Wilkołacze społeczności mają swoich własnych doktorów, sfora Dereka zapewni ci ochronę. Sam sobie nie poradzisz z tym wszystkim, rozumiesz?   
— Nie ma mowy — warknął Stiles. — Derek... on... nie chciał mnie, ok? _Wstydził się_ mnie i wątpię, żeby ucieszyła go wieść, że chłopak, którym wzgardził, nosi jego dziecko. Poradzę sobie _sam_. Poproszę mamę Scotta o pomoc i wszystko się ułoży. Ułoży się, prawda?   
Spojrzał z desperacją na Danny’ego, który westchnął ciężko i poklepał go po plecach.   
— Przykro mi, Stiles, ale uważam, że Ethan ma rację — powiedział delikatnie. — Gówno wiemy o wilkołaczych ciążach, a mama Scotta nie jest cholerną położną. To wspaniała kobieta, ale może nie zdołać ci pomóc, gdyby zaszły jakieś powikłania, rozumiesz?   
— Skoro ostatnia męska ciąża miała miejsce pod koniec dwudziestego wieku, to co więcej będzie wiedzieć lekarz w Kansas od lekarza w Beacon Hills? — Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską linię i objął się ramionami.   
— Na pewno pomoże to, że będzie wilkołakiem — mruknął Ethan. — I wybacz mi, Stiles, ale już dzwoniłem do Dereka. Był zajęty, ale oddzwoni do mnie za jakąś godzinę i powiem mu wszystko.  
— Co?! Nie! — Stiles zerwał się na równe nogi. — Nie masz prawa, jasne?! Gówno go obchodziłem i teraz też go gówno obchodzę, więc daj sobie spokój, ok?! Nie potrzebuję go... nie chcę go znać, nie chcę go widzieć, nie chcę...   
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zamiast krzyczeć, szepcze i cały się trzęsie.   
— Nie mów mu — poprosił, w akcie desperacji.   
Ethan wyglądał, jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy tym, co trzeba zrobić, a tym, o co prosi go Stiles.   
— Obiecałem mu, że będę mówił mu, co się u ciebie dzieje — wydusił wreszcie z siebie. — Nie mogę mu nie powiedzieć o tym, bo to jest stanowczo [i]coś[/i].   
— Jak to „mu obiecałeś”? — Stiles zatoczył się delikatnie do tyłu, ale podtrzymała go ręka wilkołaka.   
— Przed wyjazdem Derek prosił mnie i Aidena żebyśmy mieli na ciebie oko — powiedział spokojnie.   
Stiles nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc opadł na kanapę i westchnął ciężko, wsuwając obie dłonie w krótkie, czarne włosy. Czasami nienawidził swojego życia.

***

— Jak to wyjeżdżasz? — Szeryf Stilinski założył ręce na piersi i zmierzył syna spojrzeniem.   
— Normalnie, tato, wsiadam w samolot i lecę do Kansas — powiedział, wrzucając ze złością ciuchy do walizki. — Wrócę za rok.   
— Stiles, jeżeli to jakiś głupi żart, to wiedz, że wcale nie jest śmieszny.   
— Tato, to nie jest żart, ok? Mam coś do załatwienia i wrócę, jak wszystko się unormuje — powiedział, patrząc ojcu w oczy. — Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i myślę, że to czas najwyższy, żebym poszedł na swoje.   
Stiles starał się dobierać sensowne argumenty, ale przychodziło mu to ciężko, kiedy w jego głowie rozlegał się wrzask: _jesteś w ciąży!_. Starał się również nie myśleć o tym, że po ponad miesiącu zobaczy ponownie faceta, który bez skrupułów złamał mu serce. Nie wiedział, jak Derek zareagował na wieść, że Stiles jest w ciąży; nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ani słuchać tego, co chciał przekazać mu Ethan. Pozwolił sobie powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ma spakować walizki i przyjechać najszybciej jak się da do Kansas. W głębi duszy wiedział, że tak będzie bezpieczniej dla dziecka i dla niego, ale wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że jest zmuszony zwrócić się po pomoc do faceta, który go odrzucił za bycie _człowiekiem_.   
Drgnął, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ojciec wciąż coś do niego mówi.   
— ...strzeliło do głowy?!   
— Wybacz, zamyśliłem się i nie słuchałem, mógłbyś powtórzyć? — zapytał tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.   
— Kurwa, Stiles! — warknął jego ojciec i Stiles poczuł, jak jego szczęka opada z szoku na podłogę.   
Jego tata nigdy nie bluźnił.   
— Tato, wybacz, ale nie zmienię decyzji — mruknął. — Dam ci znać, jak dolecę na miejsce i obiecuję dzwonić. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę iść, bo spóźnię się na samolot.   
Szeryf wyglądał, jakby ktoś odebrał mu nagle wszystkie siły. Potrząsnął głową i westchnął ciężko.  
— A co ze studiami?   
— Wziąłem urlop dziekański na rok. Wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Cholernie chciał wierzyć w to, co sam mówi.   
— Dbaj o siebie.   
— Będę — obiecał Stiles i wyciągnął wielką walizkę z pokoju. — Trzymaj się, tato.

***

— Prosimy zapiąć pas — rozległ się głos stewardessy przy jego uchu. — Za dziesięć minut podchodzimy do lądowania.   
Kobieta odeszła dalej, kiedy Stiles posłusznie wykonał polecenie i wyłączył swojego iPoda. Czuł, że zawartość żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła, a stres zjada go żywcem. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować i co zrobić, kiedy spotka się z Derekiem. Podejrzewał, że to będzie najbardziej niezręczna i bolesna chwila jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Oczywiście, kiedy człowiek czegoś bardzo nie chce, to czas pędzi jak szalony, więc nim Stiles się obejrzał, koła samolotu uderzyły o płytę lotniska. Następnie czekał na bagaż, który pojawił się na taśmie jako jeden z pierwszych i właśnie wtedy, Stiles praktycznie zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Musiał przystanąć i wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, aby się uspokoić, bo czuł, że w przeciwnym wypadku, w chwili, w której zobaczy Dereka, rozklei się. Wreszcie, powłócząc nogami, ruszył do wyjścia z lotniska, gdzie miał czekać na niego jego były partner. W momencie, w którym zobaczył Hale’a stojącego z boku wejścia, w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i obcisłych spodniach, poczuł się jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Serce zaczęło walić mu jak młotem, a nogi zrobiły się jak z waty. Posłusznie jednak szedł do przodu, starając się nie patrzeć na swojego ex, aż wreszcie doszedł do niego i wymamrotał zduszone:  
— Cześć.   
— Witaj, Stiles. — Głos Dereka był dziwnie ochrypły, kiedy wyciągał dłoń żeby odebrać od chłopaka bagaż.   
— Poradzę sobie — powiedział Stiles i odsunął o krok do tyłu.   
Widział, jak nozdrza Hale’a drgają, kiedy nabiera do płuc jego zapachu. Źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzyły się mocno i wyglądało na to, że wcześniej nie dowierzał, że Stiles jest w ciąży i teraz dostał potwierdzenie.   
— Nie wygłupiaj się i daj mi tę walizkę — powiedział delikatnie Derek i odsunął jego dłoń od rączki bagażu.   
W miejscach, w których zetknęła się ich skóra, po ciele Stilesa rozeszły się przyjemne prądy. Nie widząc powodu do kłótni, zwyczajnie odsunął się do tyłu i pozwolił zabrać swoją walizkę. Nie odzywając się do siebie, ruszyli do wyjścia, a potem do czarnego Camaro. Stiles rozsiadł się na siedzeniu, starając się nie wdychać łapczywie zapachu mężczyzny, który siedział obok niego. Derek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak w dzień, kiedy się rozstali. Delikatny zarost na lekko kanciastej szczęce, pełne usta, duże piwne oczy oraz ułożone od niechcenia, czarne włosy. Jechali w całkowitej ciszy, która przytłaczała Stilesa i sprawiała, że miał ochotę zacząć paplać, byleby tylko ją przerwać.   
— Byłeś już u jakiegoś lekarza? — Pytanie padło nagle i Stiles prawie wyskoczył ze skóry.   
— Nie — powiedział ochrypłym głosem i odkrząknął lekko. — Trzy dni temu Ethan powiedział mi, że jestem... że ja... że jestem w ciąży.   
Wciąż czuł się idiotycznie i surrealistycznie, kiedy mówił o sobie, że jest w ciąży. To prawie tak, jakby mówił „wczoraj ucinałem sobie pogawędkę z Napoleonem”. Chociaż, gdyby powiedział ojcu, że spotkał Bonaparte to reakcja byłaby lepsza, niż gdyby rzucił hasłem: „cześć, tato, jestem w ciąży”.   
— Przykro mi — powiedział Derek. — Nie chciałem, żebyś był w ciąży, nie chciałem...  
 _Ciebie_ — dokończył Stiles w myślach i poczuł, jak jego serce boleśnie pulsuje. Hale oczywiście wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał na niego w dziwny sposób; Stiles wolał się nie zastanawiać.   
— Raczej nie da się tego cofnąć, więc zatrzymaj współczucie dla siebie — mruknął i odwrócił twarz w stronę okna. — Urodzę dziecko i wracam do Beacon Hills, więc nie martw się, nie zamierzam krzyżować twoich planów przejęcia przywództwa nad watahą. Równie dobrze możesz pomóc mi wynająć jakieś mieszkanie w bloku i podsyłać tego całego lekarza raz na miesiąc. Poradzę sobie.   
— Chryste, Stiles, co każe ci sądzić, że pozwolę ci odjechać z _moim_ dzieckiem? Albo, że pozwolę ci mieszkać w jakimś paskudnym bloku w zanieczyszczonym mieście? — Derek praktycznie warczał.   
— Ty. W momencie, w którym powiedziałeś, że moja obecność będzie cię ośmieszać. Wierz mi, że nie mam i nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru, ulotnię się najszybciej jak będę mógł — powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło, ponieważ słowa mężczyzny wciąż bolały.   
— Musimy teraz to rozgrzebywać?   
— _My_ nic nie musimy, Derek. _Ja_ muszę urodzić _dziecko_ i wymyślić w jaki sposób zakomunikuję mojemu tacie, że został dziadkiem — powiedział, odzyskując panowanie nad własnym głosem. Brzmiał idealnie spokojnie.  
W samochodzie znów zaległa dusząca cisza i jedynym, co pokazało Stilesowi, że jego słowa miały jakiś wpływ na Dereka, to zaciśnięte na kierownicy dłonie mężczyzny oraz pulsująca żyłka na skroni. Stiles czuł, że to będzie długie siedem miesięcy.   
Na miejsce dojechali po trzech godzinach jazdy. Dom Dereka okazał się dużym budynkiem z naprawdę pokaźną ilością okien, więc w środku musiało być przyjemnie jasno. Hale zaparkował na podjeździe obok drugiego sportowego auta i odetchnął lekko.   
— Mieszkam tutaj ze starszą siostrą, Laurą — powiedział po chwili ciszy. — Moja mama ma dom kilka kilometrów stąd na północ, wpadnie jutro, żeby cię poznać. Będzie z nią lekarz.   
Stiles skinął głową i nie czekając na następne słowa mężczyzny, nacisnął klamkę i wysiadł z wozu. Przeciągnął się i westchnął zadowolony, kiedy rozprostował nogi. Siedzenie przez trzy godziny z napiętymi mięśniami nie było najprzyjemniejszym przeżyciem. Derek poszedł w jego ślady i wyjął walizkę z bagażnika. Mężczyzna poprowadził go do dużych frontowych drzwi i puścił przodem, gdy odblokował zamek. Stiles wziął głęboki wdech i przekroczył próg.   
Przywitało go dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Z tego, co widział, dom urządzony był w jasnych kolorach i raczej w nowoczesnym stylu. Nie miał dłużej czasu zastanawiać się nad wystrojem wnętrza ponieważ po krętych schodach lekkim krokiem zbiegła, jak przypuszczał, Laura Hale. Dziewczyna była wysoka, miała długie, pofalowane brązowe włosy i oczy identyczne, jak te Dereka. Przeszyła go uważnym spojrzeniem i obwąchała powietrze wokół. Zerknęła szybko na jego byłego partnera i skinęła ledwo dostrzegalnie głową.   
— Cześć, jestem Laura — powiedziała łagodnym, kobiecym głosem. — Miło cię poznać.   
Przytuliła go lekko, ale Stiles i tak wiedział, że tylko po to, aby go dokładniej obwąchać.   
— Stiles. — Przedstawił się. — Ciebie również miło poznać.   
Odsunęła się do tyłu i obdarzyła go szczerym i szerokim uśmiechem, więc Stiles odwzajemnił się tym samym.   
— Pokazać ci twój pokój? — zapytała.   
— Byłoby miło — powiedział szybko, ciesząc się, że uwolni się od towarzystwa Dereka.   
Odebrał walizkę od Hale’a i nawet na niego nie spoglądając, podążył za Laurą.   
— Wnieść ci to na górę? — usłyszał za sobą.   
— Nie, dzięki — burknął w odpowiedzi Stiles. — Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem byłem w stanie nieść swoją cholerną walizkę.   
— Jezu, nie spinaj się tak — powiedział Derek. — Chciałem być tylko miły.   
— To przestań — sarknął. — Bycie miłym nigdy ci nie wychodziło.   
— Myślałem, że lubisz moją _delikatną stronę_ — odciął się wilkołak i Stiles poczuł jakby po raz kolejny tego dnia ktoś zasadził mu kopa w brzuch.   
— Derek — warknęła Laura. — Zachowuj się, ty głupi dupku.   
Do umysłu Stilesa napłynęły wspomnienia tego, jak leżą w wannie, wypełnionej gorącą wodą i przytulają się do siebie, przekomarzając w zabawny sposób. Pamiętał, jak czuł się wtedy szczęśliwy i kochany. Teraz to wszystko odeszło, więc potrząsnął głową i spojrzał Derekowi prosto w oczy — nie chciał być słaby. Jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać, wilkołak przełknął ciężko ślinę.   
— Przepraszam — powiedział głośno. — To było nie na miejscu.   
Stiles tylko potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej za Laurą na górę.   
Dom był piękny i przekonywał się o tym coraz bardziej, gdy szedł szerokim korytarzem, wypełnionym obrazami i półkami ze zdjęciami.   
— Ładny dom — pochwalił.   
— Dzięki. — Laura wyglądała jakby naprawę ucieszył ją komplement. — Sama pomagałam go urządzać. Derek narzekał, że jest za jasno i zbyt duża ilość rodzinnych zdjęć nie pasuje do wystroju wnętrza, ale uważam, że tak jest lepiej. O, a to twój pokój.   
Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi na końcu korytarza i wpuściła go do pomieszczenia z brzoskwiniowymi ścianami i białym sufitem. Na środku stało wielkie, chyba małżeńskie, łóżko, a po jego bokach dwie szafki nocne. Znajdowała się tu też komoda, szafa, biurko, dwa fotele i mały stolik.   
— Jeżeli ci się nie podoba, to możemy przemalować ściany na jakiś inny kolor — paplała dalej siostra Dereka. — Pościel na łóżku też można zmienić, jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że kołdra w żółte kwiaty może nie przypaść ci do gustu.  
Stiles roześmiał się cicho i powiedział:  
— Ściany są okej, tylko pościel faktycznie można by zmienić. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Jednolity kolor będzie w porządku.   
— Jasne. Myślę, że mamy gdzieś jakąś zwykłą kremową albo białą — powiedziała. — Zostawię cię, żebyś się rozpakował i wpadnę za godzinę, żeby pokazać ci resztę domu, w porządku?  
— Tak, dzięki.   
Laura ruszyła do wyjścia z pokoju, ale zatrzymała się z dłonią na klamce.   
— Derek popełnił błąd — powiedziała cicho, nie obracając się i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Stilesa z milionem myśli.   
Nie rozumiał, o co jej chodziło. Derek popełnił błąd ściągając go tutaj? Zapładniając? Żeby uwolnić się od natrętnych myśli, pociągnął walizkę w kierunku szafy i zaczął wypakowywać ciuchy. Czuł, że jego życie nieodwracalnie się zmieni i wcale nie napawało go to optymizmem. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Stiles, poznają moją mamę, Talię Hale — powiedział oficjalnie Derek. — Mamo, to Stiles Stilinski.   
Kobieta zmierzyła Stilesa chłodnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.   
— Więc to ty jesteś tym człowiekiem, dla którego mój syn chciał porzucić własną naturę? — zapytała, a Stiles wyraźnie słyszał nuty pogardy w jej głosie.   
Nie rozumiał o co chodzi mamie Dereka z tym całym „porzuceniem własnej natury”, ale podejrzewał, że jego były chłopak mógł próbować postawić się matce w kwestii zostawienia go w Beacon Hills i objęciem stanowiska alfy sfory. To wszystko sprawiło, że jego serce zaczęło bić, jak szalone, a żołądek wykręcać się na wszystkie strony. W dodatku czarnowłosa kobieta, która przybyła z alfą Hale, pachniała strasznie słodkimi perfumami, które powodowały u Stilesa nudności. W Kansas dochodziła już jedenasta, ale dla niego to wciąż była dziewiąta, więc był odrobinę zaspany. Odzwyczaił się od wczesnego wstawania w ostatnim czasie; zresztą nigdy nie należał do rannych ptaszków.   
— Przypuszczam, że tak — wydusił wreszcie z siebie, kiedy cisza znacząco się przedłużyła.   
— Wyglądasz niezdrowo — powiedziała kobieta, wciąż oceniając go spojrzeniem.   
— Słucham?! — Z szoku podniósł głos. — Co to znaczy, że wyglądam niezdrowo?   
— Jesteś chudy, masz podkrążone oczy i zapadnięte policzki — wyliczyła ze spokojem.   
Stiles zaniemówił z wrażenia. W życiu nie spotkał się z kimś takim. Teraz przynajmniej już wiedział po kim Derek jest takim palantem. Talia ruszyła spokojnie do salonu, a czarnowłosa kobieta o dzikim wyglądzie podążyła za nią, więc Stiles zrozumiał, że to ktoś w rodzaju ochroniarza. Kiedy przeszły obok niego najwyraźniej oczekując, że podąży za nimi, poczuł niewyobrażalne mdłości, gdy doleciał do niego zapach czarnowłosej. Zatykając usta dłonią, pobiegł w kierunku gdzie wydawało mu się, że była łazienka.   
— Stiles! — usłyszał podniesiony głos Dereka, ale nie zatrzymał się, tylko otworzył drzwi, które prowadziły do toalety i wpadł do środka.   
Klęknął przy sedesie i zwymiotował śniadanie, które wmusiła w niego na szybko Laura.   
— Stiles? — zapytał ciszej jego były partner.   
— Wyjdź... stąd — wycharczał i znów zwymiotował.   
Usłyszał kliknięcie zamka w drzwiach i prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, gdy Derek pogłaskał go po plecach.   
— Powiedziałem wyjdź — wydyszał po kolejnej serii krztuszenia się i wymiotów.   
Sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze: te dni, kiedy wstrząsały nim tylko suche torsje, czy te, kiedy wymiotował wszystko, co udało mu się zjeść.   
— Po prostu odpuść Stiles, dobrze? — powiedział łagodnie wilkołak.   
Stiles naprawdę kontynuowałby kłótnię, gdyby ciepła i tak znajoma dłoń na jego plecach nie przynosiła mu ukojenia. Pewnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zawsze czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie w towarzystwie Dereka. Pięć minut później wszystko ustało, więc wstał z pomocą swojego ex i spuścił wodę w toalecie. Następnie wypłukał usta zimną wodą i westchnął ciężko.   
— Lepiej? — zapytał Derek.   
Stiles spojrzał na niego pierwszy raz, od kiedy weszli do łazienki i uderzyło w niego to, że Derek wydawał się strasznie przejęty.   
— Okej — mruknął. — Twoja mama coś ode mnie jeszcze chce?   
— Pewnie wypytać cię o wszystko — powiedział. — Jesteś teraz członkiem watahy.   
— Nie jestem — warknął Stiles. — Jestem _człowiekiem_ , nie pamiętasz? Ludzie nie mogą należeć do watahy.   
— Stiles — westchnął Hale i potrząsnął głową. — Po prostu pogadaj z moją mamą, a za pół godziny pojawi się lekarz, dobrze? — Widać było, że Derek stara się być uprzejmy, choć najchętniej pewnie potrząsnąłby Stilesem i zaciągnął go na siłę do salonu.   
— Jasne, niech mam to już za sobą — wymamrotał pod nosem Stiles i otworzył drzwi do łazienki.

***

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu rozmowa z mamą Dereka wcale nie była taka zła, jak spodziewał się po samym początku. Kobieta widocznie złagodniała po tym, jak wrócił do salonu blady i spocony. Pytała go o dość nieistotne rzeczy, jak studia, od kiedy wie, że jest w ciąży, jak on sam się z tym czuje. Na ostatnie pytanie nie odpowiedział, bo sam nie był pewny. Z jednej strony był zadowolony, że będzie miał dziecko, w którego żyłach będzie płynąć jego własna krew, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że będzie to kiedyś możliwe z powodu jego homoseksualności, ale z drugiej nasuwała mu się myśl: _stary, jesteś w męskiej ciąży_ , co sprawiało, że czuł się _bardzo_ dziwnie.   
Alan Deaton, lekarz sfory Hale’ów, przyszedł akurat wtedy, gdy Stiles zbierał się do powiedzenia, że nie ma cholernego pojęcia, jak czuje się z faktem bycia ciężarnym facetem. Doktor zbadał go szybko i podzielił się wszystkimi informacjami jakie udało mu się znaleźć na temat męskich ciąż.   
— Ciąża będzie trwać dziewięć miesięcy, tak jak kobieca. Będziesz miał zachcianki, humory i nudności, które już występują. Jedyne, co różni wilkołaczą męską ciążę od zwykłej kobiecej, jest to, że wszystkie emocje, które będziesz odczuwał będą zdwojone. Płód będzie bardzo na ciebie działać i jeżeli wierzyć dziennikowi, który prowadził lekarz w dwudziestym wieku w pełnię księżyca twój... potencjał seksualny będzie wzmożony.   
— To znaczy? — wymamrotał Stiles.   
— To znaczy, że bardzo będziesz potrzebował seksu — powiedział Deaton bez skrępowania. — Ale nic nie jest pewne, bo swoje przypuszczenia opieram na dzienniku. Wszystko może się zmienić. Będę zaglądał do ciebie raz w miesiącu, a jeśli coś będzie się działo, to dzwoń, dobrze?   
— A da się jakoś złagodzić nudności? — zapytał Stiles.  
— Pij herbatę z imbirem i jedz białko przed snem — powiedział lekarz. — Możliwe, że będziesz jadał też trochę bardziej surowe mięso. Ale wątpię, żeby to były jakieś drastyczne zmiany w twoim jadłospisie.  
— Dziękuję doktorze — powiedział chłopak i opadł na swoje łóżko, gdy drzwi sypialni zamknęły się za Alanem Deatonem.

***

— Tak, tato — powiedział po raz setny do telefonu. — Wszystko u mnie w porządku. Mieszkam w domu Dereka.   
— I to jest właśnie ta część, której nie pojmuję — powiedział szeryf. — Jeśli się nie mylę, to się rozstaliście.   
Stiles przygryzł wargę i wbił wzrok w ścianę swojego pokoju. Od trzech dni praktycznie go nie opuszczał. Wkurzał go Derek, który starał się być miły, bo biedny mały Stiles wymiotuje każdego ranka i trzeba mu okazać litość. Nie potrzebował tego.   
— Tłumaczyłem ci już, że się pogodziliśmy. — _Kłamca!_ — Postanowiliśmy zamieszkać razem, ale on nie mógł zostać w Beacon Hills, za rok oboje tam wrócimy, teraz Derek ma problemy rodzinne i musi tu być.   
— Stiles, wciąż...  
— Tato, daj spokój — mruknął chłopak. — Powiedz lepiej, co u ciebie.   
— Jak chcesz — poddał się szeryf. — A co do mnie, to żywię się jedzeniem z barów, albo kupuję jakieś gotowce w marketach i podgrzewam je w mikrofali. Chociaż Melissa zaprosiła mnie do siebie na niedzielny obiad.   
— Melissa McCall? — zapytał chłopak sugestywnie i zaczął piszczeć, jak nastolatka.   
— Boże, zastanawiam się dlaczego wychowałem żmiję na własnej piersi — wymamrotał mężczyzna.   
— Mam nadzieję, że nie chowałeś mnie dosłownie na swojej piersi — roześmiał się do telefonu.   
— Chryste, Stiles! — jęknął szeryf. — Czasami jesteś takim małym gnojkiem. A teraz muszę kończyć, bo zaraz wychodzę do pracy.   
— Trzymaj się, tato — powiedział miękko Stiles.

***

— Długo zamierzasz tutaj sam siedzieć? — zapytała Laura. Po tygodniu jego nie wychodzenia przyszła do niego i rozsiadła się na kanapie. — Wiesz, myślałam, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby to wszystko zaakceptować i oswoić się z nowym miejscem, ale mam wrażenie, że ty zwyczajnie unikasz mojego brata.   
— Powalająca dedukcja — mruknął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. — Ummm... wybacz, nie jestem dziś w najlepszym nastroju.   
Laura jedynie obdarzyła go uśmiechem i wzruszyła ramionami.   
— A teraz powiedz mi, jak długo zamierzasz się tu chować? Nie możesz spędzić reszty czasu do porodu w tym miejscu.   
— Schodzę na posiłki do kuchni — wymamrotał.   
— No, to świetnie — prychnęła Laura. — A kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na zewnątrz, na świeżym powietrzu?   
— Tydzień temu — przyznał.   
— W takim razie ubieraj się i idziemy na spacer. No nie patrz tak, tylko się zbieraj, bo cię tam siłą zaciągnę. Przy okazji pokażę ci okolicę.   
Więc, Stiles, chcąc nie chcąc, założył buty i bluzę, po czym podążył za Laurą. Na dole spotkali Dereka, który rozmawiał przez telefon. Poświęcił mu jedno spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł na taras z tyłu domu. Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską linię i opuścił dom frontowymi drzwiami.   
— Obaj jesteście uparci, jak osły — powiedziała Laura.   
— To znaczy? — Stiles uniósł brew do góry.   
— Nie mnie się w to mieszać.   
Chłopak popatrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie zdecydował się porzucić temat. Nie chciał sobie psuć i tak już złego humoru. Dom Hale’ów był otoczony prawie z każdej strony lasami i dużą ilością wolnej przestrzeni. Laura pokazała mu, w którą stronę jedzie się do miasta, jak trafić do domu ich matki; wytłumaczyła, jak daleko sięga terytorium watahy i opowiedziała mu trochę o wilkołakach, czego Derek praktycznie nigdy nie robił.   
— Dlaczego nie możesz objąć dowodzenia nad sforą? — zapytał Stiles.   
— Jestem betą — powiedziała. — Moja matka jest alfą, więc ja się nią stanę dopiero, gdy ona umrze.   
— To w jaki sposób Derek jest alfą? — zdziwił się.   
— Mój brat stał się alfą przez silną wolę — usłyszał jej odpowiedź. — Ciężko na to pracował i kształtował swój charakter, od kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat.   
Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i prychnął.   
— Co? — Laura spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia.   
— Derek to dupek — powiedział po chwili. — Straszny dupek, chyba największy jakiego spotkałem w moim życiu. Może z nim konkurować chyba tylko Jackson, mój znajomy z drużyny lacrosse. Dlatego, kiedy słyszę o kształtowaniu charakteru w jego wykonaniu, to przychodzi mi na myśl, że szlifował bycie palantem.   
— To dlaczego z nim byłeś? — zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna.   
Stiles spuścił na chwilę wzrok i wziął głęboki wdech.   
— Dla mnie zawsze starał się być miły — podjął po chwili ciszy. — Owszem warczał i często był wrednym gburem, ale widziałem, że się stara. To mnie w nim urzekło. Poza tym zawsze był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do mnie, myślałem, że to coś _znaczy_... myślałem, że kocha mnie równie mocno, jak ja jego. Myliłem się.   
Siostra Dereka spojrzała na niego uważnie.   
— Wciąż go kochasz? — zapytała delikatnie.   
Spojrzał w błękitne niebo i skinął głową.   
— Ale to nie ma znaczenia — dodał po chwili.   
— Dlaczego?   
— Bo on nigdy nie pokocha mnie.

***

Stiles stał bokiem do lustra, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i gapił się na swoje odbicie. Na jego brzuchu pojawiła się wypukłość, wyraźna wypukłość i gdyby ktoś go zapytał, kiedy to się stało, to odpowiedziałby, że wczoraj wieczorem tego jeszcze nie było. Dotknął delikatnie brzucha, jakby bał się, że coś uszkodzi. Był twardy i lekko naprężony. Wreszcie, ostrożnie wycofał się i opadł na łóżko, patrząc na swoje dłonie, spoczywające na kolanach. Dopiero teraz uderzyło w niego, że to jest realne, że to się dzieje naprawdę oraz, że mała istotka rośnie pod jego sercem. Zagryzł dolną wargę żeby się nie rozpłakać jak dziecko i potrząsnął głową. Najsmutniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie miał z kim dzielić nowin takich, jak ta. Jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli o ciąży, ojciec też nie. Derek praktycznie się nim nie interesował, od kiedy Stiles ostatni raz wymiotował w łazience, a od tego minęły dwa tygodnie. Za tydzień miał iść na USG do kliniki Deatona i strasznie się stresował. Jego były partner nie wyraził chęci pojechania z nim, co w głębi duszy zabolało Stilesa. Kolejnym problemem, który się zbliżał, była pełnia księżyca, która miała wystąpić za dwa dni. Chłopak nie wiedział, co się wtedy wydarzy i czy faktycznie będzie taki napalony, jak mówił lekarz.   
Podskoczył na łóżku, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.   
— Chwila! — krzyknął i szybko narzucił koszulkę. Nie chciał, żeby Laura (w końcu tylko ona go odwiedzała w pokoju) zobaczyła jego brzuch. — Proszę.   
Klamka poruszyła się i do środka wszedł Derek. Stiles patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nie chciał go tutaj, nie w takim momencie, kiedy czuł się słaby, samotny i bezbronny. Hale obwąchał dyskretnie powietrze i spojrzał na Stilesa uważnie. Chłopak starał się wyglądać normalnie, jakby w jego umyśle nie szalała burza z piorunami.   
— W czym mogę ci pomóc? — zapytał wreszcie.   
— Jutro Erica, moja długoletnia przyjaciółka, ma urodziny — powiedział Derek. — Chciałem zapytać czy pójdziesz ze mną i Laurą na imprezę.   
— Nie sądzę, żebym był tam mile widziany — powiedział.   
— Erica powiedziała, że chętnie cię pozna — wyjaśnił Hale. — Poza tym musisz wyjść z tego domu. Przesiadujesz w tym pokoju całe dnie, czasami tylko schodzisz do kuchni po coś do jedzenia.   
— A z kim i gdzie mam wychodzić? — Stiles uniósł brew do góry. — Nie bawię się już w wyimaginowanych przyjaciół, a żadnego prawdziwego tu nie mam. Jestem tutaj kompletnie _sam_ , więc czego się ode mnie spodziewasz?   
— Gdybyś poprosił, chętnie bym cię gdzieś zabrał. — Derek założył ręce na piersi i Stiles musiał zapanować nad sobą, aby nie jęknąć. Uwielbiał, kiedy mięśnie wilkołaka napinały się w ten sposób. — Nie rozumiem twojego zachowania.   
Stiles aż zaniemówił z wrażenia.   
— Żartujesz, prawda? — wykrztusił po chwili. — Naprawdę nie chcę się powtarzać, ale ostatni raz, jak się widzieliśmy, powiedziałeś, że obecność człowieka na twoim terytorium będzie cię ośmieszać, więc wybacz, że nie biegam do ciebie, aby proponować wspólne spacery po pieprzonym lesie!   
Derek zgarbił lekko ramiona i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało, jak „zbyt uczuciowy” i w Stilesie zapłonął gniew, jakby ktoś wrzucił paląca się zapałkę w benzynę.   
— To nie ja jestem zbyt uczuciowy, tylko ty jesteś zbyt wielkim dupkiem, żeby zrozumieć, jak boli mnie to, co wtedy powiedziałeś! — warknął. — A teraz z łaski swojej wyjdź z tego pokoju.  
— Chryste, Stiles — jęknął Derek. — Uspokój się, ok? Stałeś się bardzo drażliwy, kiedyś mogłeś przyjąć moje uwagi bez mrugnięcia okiem, a teraz się ciskasz, jak...  
— Nie kończ — mruknął chłopak. — Po prostu wyjdź.   
— Jak chcesz. — Hale potrząsnął głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Oczywiście Laura zjawiła się w jego pokoju dwie godziny później i maltretowała go tak długo, aż nie zgodził się pójść na imprezę urodzinową tej całej Erici. Dlatego na drugi dzień stał przy drzwiach wyjściowych, w czarnych spodniach i jednej ze swoich nielicznych koszul, czekając, aż Laura zejdzie na dół. Derek oczywiście stał oparty o ścianę i spoglądał na niego, co kilka chwil, sprawiając, że Stiles delikatnie pocił się ze zdenerwowania. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy Laura wreszcie zeszła na dół. Wyglądała ślicznie, więc pochwalił jej wygląd, co zostało nagrodzone wielkim uśmiechem.   
— Jesteś słodki — powiedziała do niego, za co uszczypnął ją w ramię.   
— Nie jestem słodki — mruknął. — Jestem czarujący.   
— Tak sobie tłumacz — zaśmiała się.   
Wyszli na dwór i Stiles ruszył za nią do sportowego Porsche, kiedy Laura chrząknęła i powiedziała:  
— Jedziesz z Derekiem, bo ja muszę wpaść jeszcze po znajomego.   
Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i skinął głową, ponieważ nie chciał się kłócić jak dzieciak. Zawrócił i wsiadł do Camaro, nie patrząc na swojego byłego partnera. Jechali w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Derek przerwał milczenie.   
— Będziesz prowadził z powrotem?   
— Słucham?! — Z szoku jego głos podniósł się o oktawę. — W Beacon Hills nie dawałeś mi poprowadzić Audi, a teraz chcesz dać mi Camaro?   
Derek zerknął na niego ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmieszkiem, na co serce Stilesa zaczęło bić trochę szybciej, co nie uszło uwadze wilkołaka. Całe szczęście nie skomentował tego.   
— Chciałbym się napić, a ty z wiadomych przyczyn nie możesz, więc pomyślałem, że się zgodzisz — wyjaśnił. — Poza tym zawsze z wielkim przekonaniem powtarzałeś, że kiedyś dam ci poprowadzić swoje auto. Chyba nadszedł ten dzień.  
Nagle, z niewiadomych przyczyn, Stiles posmutniał. Wspominanie z Derekiem tego, co było między nimi, okazało się boleśniejsze, niż samotne rozpamiętywanie w trakcie samotnych nocy.   
— Stiles? — zapytał z niepokojem w głosie Derek.   
Chłopak zmusił się do małego uśmiechu i powiedział:   
— Chętnie poprowadzę.  
Impreza odbywała się w dość dużym domu, ale mniejszym, niż ten należący do Hale’ów i Stiles zastanawiał się, czy każdy członek watahy jest taki bogaty. Solenizantka okazała się być mocno umalowaną blondynką w krótkiej spódniczce, która z nadmierną radością rzuciła się Derekowi na szyję. To była jedna z tych dziewczyn, które Stiles w szkole nazywał tapeciarami, ale musiało coś w niej być skoro przyjaźnił się z nią jego ex. W końcu Derek był cholernie wybredny jeśli chodziło o towarzystwo w jakim się obracał.   
— Erico, to mój były... to Stiles. — Hale przedstawił ich sobie po wylewnym przywitaniu z dziewczyną. — Stiles, to Erica moja wieloletnia przyjaciółka.   
Erica rzuciła mu się w ramiona, jakby znali się całe życie i czuł, jak obwąchuje jego szyję. Spojrzała znacząca na Dereka i Stiles poczuł się niezręcznie. Nie chciał, żeby wszyscy obecni go obwąchiwali i szeptali o nim po kątach, co już się działo, z tego, co zdążył zauważyć.   
— Miło cię poznać — powiedziała. — Derek sporo mi o tobie opowiadał.   
— Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego. — Uśmiechnął się powściągliwie. — Jednak życzę wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.   
— Dzięki, skarbie.   
Erica zaciągnęła ich do salonu, gdzie było jeszcze więcej ludzi i Stiles czuł na sobie dziesiątki spojrzeń, które sprawiały, że miał ochotę wziąć nogi za pas. Jednak nie lubił okazywać słabości, więc wyrównał oddech i podniósł do góry podbródek, prostując postawę. Solenizantka podała mu kubek z sokiem i puściła mu oczko, wznosząc toast razem z Derekiem za jej zdrowie. Stiles musiał przyznać, że była dość sympatyczna. Zauważył też, że większość z obecnych odnosi się do Hale’a z szacunkiem w głosie i nikt nie podchodzi do Stilesa. _Kocham być odludkiem_ — pomyślał sarkastycznie i zastanawiał się gdzie podziała się Laura, kiedy minęła godzina imprezy. Siedział sam w rogu pokoju od jakiś dwudziestu minut, ponieważ Dereka porwał wir znajomych. Patrzył jak jego były partner pije kieliszek za kieliszkiem, śmieje się i... flirtuje. I chociaż Stiles nie wiedział czy puszczenie oczka i zalotny uśmiech do napakowanego, czarnoskórego chłopaka liczy się jako flirt, to i tak go to bolało. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia po co Derek go tu ściągnął, skoro całkowicie go olał, a Stiles wbrew wszelkiej logice liczył na to, że być może Hale chciał znów się do niego zbliżyć. Nienawidził uczucia zawodu, które go dopadło i wiedząc, że jest w domu pełnym wilkołaków z wyczulonymi zmysłami, wstał z krzesła i wyszedł na dwór. Usiadł na schodach i zaczął gapić się w niebo, nie wiedząc ile czasu upłynęło nim ze środka ktoś wyszedł i przysiadł się do niego. Tym kimś okazał się czarnoskóry chłopak, z którym prawdopodobnie flirtował Derek.   
— Cześć, jestem Vernon Boyd, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Boyd — powiedział głębokim, lekko ochrypłym głosem.   
— Stiles Stilinski — odpowiedział. — Wszyscy wołają na mnie Stiles.   
Chłopak zaśmiał się najwyraźniej łapiąc żart i zaoferował mu papierosa.   
— Dzięki, ale nie palę — powiedział Stiles grzecznie.   
— Będzie ci przeszkadzało...?   
— Nie, śmiało, nie krępuj się — mruknął i westchnął lekko.   
— Nie bawisz się zbyt dobrze, co nie? — zapytał Boyd.   
— Ummm... raczej nie — powiedział szczerze. — Wszyscy się na mnie gapią i zachowują jakbym chorował na czarną ospę, czy coś.   
Jego towarzysz znów się zaśmiał i potrząsnął głową, zaciągając się papierosem.   
— Po prostu wszyscy są ciekawi — powiedział. — Derek nigdy nikogo ze sobą nie przyprowadził na żadną imprezę. Poza tym jesteś pierwszym facetem w ciąży od końca dwudziestego wieku, to jest coś, stary.   
— Uwielbiam być wyjątkowy — sarknął Stiles. — To doprawdy wspaniałe uczucie.   
Boyd poklepał go po plecach i zgasił prawie całego papierosa butem.   
— Idziesz do środka?   
— Zaraz przyjdę, posiedzę jeszcze chwilę na świeżym powietrzu — odpowiedział z uśmiechem.   
To było miłe, że ktoś wreszcie do niego podszedł i pogadał, jak z normalną osobą. Boyd skinął głową i wrócił do domu. Kiedy Stiles podnosił się do góry, drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny, tym razem ujawniając sylwetkę Dereka.   
— Czemu siedzisz tutaj sam? — Wilkołak delikatnie bełkotał i Stiles musiał mocno wytężyć pamięć, żeby przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedyś widział Hale’a pijanego. Doszedł do wniosku, że to pierwszy raz.   
— Potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza — odpowiedział, nie chcąc uzewnętrzniać się przed Derekiem. — Właśnie wracałem do środka.   
Derek postąpił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął tak, że Stiles czuł ciepło większego ciała oraz ten zniewalający zapach, który zawsze wydzielał mężczyzna. Derek wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją delikatnie na jego szyi, gładząc kciukiem puls, który gwałtownie przyspieszył.   
— C-co ty robisz? — zająknął się.   
— Nic. — Derek uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i postąpił kolejny krok do przodu. — Po prostu cię dotykam.   
Dłoń Hale’a była ciepła, duża i lekko szorstka, dokładnie taka, jaką zapamiętał ją Stiles.   
— Jesteś pijany — powiedział słabym głosem chłopak.   
— Wstawiony — poprawił go Derek.   
Nie dając Stilesowi czasu do namysłu nachylił się i przycisnął nos do jego szyi, mocno się zaciągając. Serce Stilesa podeszło do gardła, a on sam czuł się jakby zaraz miał hiperwentylować.   
— Tak dobrze pachniesz — wyszeptał mu do ucha Derek. — Czuję mój zapach na tobie i to jest niesamowite.   
— Ja... — zaczął, ale przerwała im osoba, która otworzyła drzwi.   
— Derek, idziesz... o przepraszam — powiedziała Erica chichocząc i natychmiast zamknęła za sobą drzwi, jednak czar chwili prysł.   
Stiles odsunął się do tyłu i powiedział:  
— Lepiej wracajmy do środka.

***

Na następny dzień obudził się z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem w głębi siebie. Coś jakby niepokój zagnieździł się w nim - sam nie wiedział dokładnie co to jest. Znów spędził przynajmniej pół godziny przed lustrem dokładnie obserwując swój brzuch, potem zszedł na dół, gdzie spotkał Laurę.   
— Czemu cię wczoraj nie było? — zapytał.   
— Spotkałam znajomego i... sam rozumiesz. — Mrugnęła do niego.   
— Nie chcę znać szczegółów — prychnął i zaczął robić kanapki.   
Laura, jak co rano, zaparzyła mu herbatę z imbirem, która naprawdę pomagała na nudności i pięć minut później zajadał się przy stole w kuchni.   
— Jak było na imprezie?   
— Przypuszczam, że normalnie — odpowiedział z pełną buzią, przez co się skrzywiła. — Derek bawił się raczej dobrze, ja większość wieczoru spędziłem samotnie. Nie ma co opowiadać, jak chcesz znać szczegóły to zapytaj brata.   
Derek wstał około trzynastej, bez najmniejszego bólu głowy i jedyne, co zdradzało, że był wczoraj na imprezie to lekko podkrążone oczy. Przywitał się ze Stilesem zwyczajowym „cześć”, jakby wczoraj nie obwąchiwał mu szyi i nie przystawiał się do niego. Stiles również starał się zapomnieć o tamtej sytuacji, ale to było ciężkie, bo za każdym razem kiedy przypominał sobie, jak Derek przyciska nos do jego szyi i szepcze mu na ucho, że dobrze pachnie, dostawał dreszczy.  
Im bliżej wieczoru, tym bardziej czuł się niespokojny. Coś skręcało się w jego wnętrzu, sprawiając, że nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Najpierw krążył po pokoju, później wyszedł na spacer, następnie wziął długi i ciepły prysznic. Grał w karty z Laurą, która rzucała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, potem gadał przez godzinę z tatą, aż wreszcie nastał wieczór i z szokiem poczuł, że jego penis lekko twardnieje od zwykłego pocierania materiału spodni. Wtedy z paniką uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj jest pełnia i jednak nie ominie go pragnienie bycia pieprzonym, tak jak liczył, że się stanie. Kiedy cały księżyc pojawił się na niebie, było kilka minut po dwudziestej drugiej, a on był całkowicie twardy i nieświadomie pocierał dłonią wypukłość w spodniach. Wiedział, że Laura z Derekiem pojechali oddać się swoim wilkołaczym instynktom, więc dysząc ciężko wyjął penisa ze spodni i zaczął się pieścić. Dojście w tym stanie nie zajęło mu zbyt długo, więc czując chwilową ulgę poszedł wziąć drugi tego dnia prysznic. Nim skończył, znów czuł to skręcające w pachwinach uczucie pożądania. Powtarzając sobie, że nie będzie się znów masturbował, tylko poogląda na dole telewizję, założył spodnie, koszulkę i zbiegł na dół. Dom był cichy i Stiles czuł się odrobinę nieswojo, ponieważ zwykle o tej porze Derek siedział na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach, a Laura słuchała głośno muzyki na górze. Stiles rozsiadł się przed telewizorem i włączył pierwszy lepszy program, na którym i tak nie mógł się skupić. Po pół godziny oglądania zorientował się, że zamiast patrzeć na telewizor, to gapi się w ścianę i pociera penisa przez spodnie, wyobrażając sobie, jak pieprzy go Derek. Wreszcie prawie płacząc z frustracji zerwał się z kanapy, wyłączył TV i ruszył na górę, z przerażeniem słysząc, że do domu wrócił Derek. Tylko on trzaskał lekko drzwiami i rzucał kluczyki na stolik. Stiles nie oglądając się za siebie, szybko ruszył na piętro, chcąc zamknąć się w swoim pokoju — wiedział, że Derek wyczuje jak bardzo jest napalony. Oczywiście świat go nienawidził, więc kiedy był dwa kroki od drzwi swojego pokoju, poczuł ciężką dłoń opadającą na jego ramię.   
— Stiles. — Głos Dereka był głęboki i ochrypły.   
Kiedy z lekkim przestrachem obrócił się do tyłu, zobaczył, że oczy alfy świecą się na czerwono, a kły są wysunięte.   
— Derek? — zapytał cicho.   
— W całym domu pachnie twoim pożądaniem — powiedział wilkołak i zaciągnął się głęboko zapachem.   
— Właśnie wracałem, żeby zamknąć się w swoim pokoju — wypaplał bez sensu i z szokiem poczuł, jak Derek popycha go na ścianę, mocno dociskając do niej swoim ciałem.   
— Nie musisz — warknął gardłowo. — Zajmę się tobą.   
— Co...   
Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ usta Dereka opadły na jego w żarłocznym pocałunku. Stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, po czym jęcząc, wczepił palce we włosy Hale’a i docisnął jego głowę bliżej. Język mężczyzny wsunął się do jego ust, co Stiles chętnie przyjął, zwłaszcza, że w tym samym momencie biodra Dereka otarły się mocno o jego, wywołując tym dreszcze przez całe ciało chłopaka. Wciąż się całując, na oślep ruszyli do sypialni Stilesa i kiedy dostali się do środka, Derek warknął długo i gardłowo. Zapach musiał być tu dużo silniejszy i mocniej pobudzać zmysły. Wtedy Stiles znalazł się na łóżku, a duże ręce wilkołaka zdzierały z niego ciuchy, więc kilka chwil później obaj byli nadzy. Hale zachowywał się jakby był w amoku, kiedy ssał i przygryzał skórę jego szyi, doprowadzając tym Stilesa do szału. Chciał, żeby Derek go _ugryzł_.   
— Och, kurwa! — zajęczał, gdy jego penis znalazł się w ciepłych i mokrych ustach. — Taaak, o boże, taaak.   
Hale ssał go z wprawą, wywołując u niego jęki i skamlenie. Za każdym razem, gdy główka jego penisa uderzała o tył gardła Dereka, chłopak miał wrażenie, że dojdzie dokładnie w tej sekundzie, ale wtedy Derek odsuwał się do tyłu i ściskał delikatnie jego jądra. Po, jakby się zdawało, wieczności, wilkołak wsunął w niego dwa obficie poślinione palce i Stiles myślał, że umrze z rozkoszy. Tak dawno tego nie czuł; rozciągania, lekkiego pieczenia i wspaniałego uczucia wynikającego z pocierania prostaty. Kiedy Derek pieprzył go trzema palcami, Stiles szlochał z potrzeby i błagał o to, żeby Hale w niego wszedł.   
Wreszcie palce opuściły jego wnętrze, a wilkołak przechylił się, wyciągając z szafki lubrykant, który posiadał przy łóżku każdy samotny gej. Młodszy chłopak prawie wił się, czekając aż gruby i długi penis znajdzie się w jego tyłku. Derek wchodził w niego powoli, za pomocą krótkich pchnięć, a kiedy znalazł się cały w środku, Stiles znów od dawna, czuł się _kompletny_. Obaj zamarli na kilka chwil, aż wreszcie Stiles nacisnął piętami na pośladki Dereka, ponaglając go do ruchu. Złączyli usta w szybkim i niechlujnym pocałunku, kiedy Hale rozpoczął długie i mocne pchnięcia.   
— Jezu... — Stiles wygiął się całym ciałem, gdy Derek trafił w prostatę.   
Mężczyzna siedział na łóżku, opierając się na piętach z biodrami Stilesa wciągniętymi prawie na swoje uda. Pozycja była lekko niewygodna, ale wspaniała w odczuciach.   
— Dobrze ci? — Oczy Dereka wciąż świeciły na czerwono, wywołując u Stilesa gęsią skórkę.   
— Mmmmm... — wydyszał jedynie, gdy Hale trafił w jego prostatę.   
Dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na jego biodrach, gdy mężczyzna wszedł w niego głęboko, za głęboko, więc Stiles krzyknął cicho.   
— Uwielbiasz to, prawda? — zapytał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się i ukazując czubki kłów.   
— Taktaktak — wyjęczał, gdy poczuł dłoń owijającą się wokół jego penisa.   
Wiedział, że nie zajmie to długo, jeśli Derek będzie robił coś takiego. Wilkołak chyba też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo zmienił pozycję tak, że teraz Stiles sam pieścił swojego penisa, a Derek podpierał się obiema dłońmi po bokach jego głowy.   
— Jestem blisko. — Głos Stilesa był lekko niewyraźny.   
Derek pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej, przez co młodszy chłopak czuł ciepło jego oddechu na swojej szyi. To sprawiło, że jego oczy wywróciły się w głąb czaszki, a on sam w przypływie podniecenia odchylił szyję. Sekundę później usłyszał głośne warknięcie i kły zatapiające się w jego gardle. Jęcząc i wyginając ciało, spuścił się na swój brzuch, czując, jak Derek pcha mocniej biodrami, dążąc do swojego spełnienia. Wciąż nie wyciągał kłów i nacisnął mocniej, wyrywając tym u Stilesa krzyk bólu i przyjemności. Kilka mocnych pchnięć i Derek odnalazł swój szczyt. Wysunął kły z jego szyi i polizał rankę, następnie czule pocałował Stilesa w usta. Opadł obok niego na kanapie i obaj nasłuchiwali, jak uspokajają się ich oddechy. Kiedy ich ciała lekko się ochłodziły, Derek złapał koszulkę z podłogi i podał Stilesowi, który szybko wytarł swój brzuch i przykrył się kołdrą, bojąc się, że teraz kiedy pożądanie minęło Derek zauważy jego wypukły brzuch i że go to obrzydzi. W końcu, to nie było _normalne_. Myśląc, że Derek wyjdzie, westchnął ciężko i zacisnął powieki — nie chciał tego oglądać. Jednak z szokiem, poczuł, że materac po lewej stronie ugina się, a ciepłe ciało przyciska się do niego pod kołdrą.   
— Derek, co my...   
— Jutro, Stiles — mruknął wilkołak w jego szyję. — Teraz śpij. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles obudził się rozgrzany, wtulony w ciepłe, dobrze pachnące ciało. Było mu cudownie i mógłby tak leżeć przez cały dzień. Potarł nosem o ramię mężczyzny i westchnął, czując niesamowity spokój.   
— Długo będziesz jeszcze spał? — usłyszał głos Dereka i momentalnie się spiął.   
Mężczyzna brzmiał na poirytowanego i Stiles zacisnął mocniej powieki w naiwnym przeświadczeniu, że dopóki nie otworzy oczu, wszystko będzie dobrze. Przypomniał sobie, jak Derek pieprzył go wczoraj na tym łóżku, jak bardzo spragnieni byli wzajemnego dotyku i pocałunków. Stiles czuł, że po tym, co wczoraj zrobili, nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło — nie dla wilkołaka. Dla Hale’a to był po prostu seks i nic poza tym, a uświadomienie sobie tego było jak kubeł zimnej wody. Stiles odsunął się i przetarł oczy, powstrzymując chęć zwiania z łóżka. Otworzył powoli powieki i spojrzał w stronę Dereka. Mężczyzna półleżał oparty o bezgłowie łóżka, z kołdrą zsuniętą do pasa, więc jego muskularna pierś była wystawiona na widok oczu Stilesa.   
— Będziesz się teraz tak gapił? — zapytał Derek.   
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową.   
— Coś cię ugryzło w tyłek od rana? — mruknął Stiles.   
— Teoretycznie mamy już południe — odburknął Hale. — Jest za dziesięć dwunasta.   
\- Musiałem odpocząć, a tobie nikt nie kazał leżeć obok mnie. Mogłeś wstać i wyjść.   
— Tuliłeś się do mnie, jak małe dziecko — powiedział lekko szyderczo mężczyzna. — Nie wiem czy byś mnie puścił gdybym chciał wstać.   
— Pieprz się — wyrzucił z siebie chłopak i poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku.   
Czuł lekkie pieczenie pomiędzy pośladkami i zaschniętą spermę, co wcale nie było przyjemne. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu bokserek i dojrzał je zaraz obok łóżka. Wychylił się przez krawędź, chwycił bieliznę i nałożył ją — nie zamierzał paradować przed Derekiem nago.  
— Wiesz, że to co wczoraj zrobiliśmy wszystko spieprzyło? — zapytał Hale.   
— Co niby? — odparł chłopak szorstko. — Wszystko jest już tak spieprzone, że bardziej być nie może.   
— Moja matka nie będzie zadowolona.   
— Mam gdzieś twoją matkę, ciebie i twoją pieprzoną sforę. — Stiles podniósł lekko głos. — Gdyby nie cholerny Ethan, to nawet nie wiedziałbyś, że jestem w ciąży i wszystko byłoby dobrze. Wyleczyłbym się z tej całej cholernej miłości do ciebie i moje życie ułożyłoby się normalnie! A tak utknąłem w miejscu gdzie siedzę sam całymi dniami, nie mam z kim porozmawiać i jestem traktowany jak trędowaty.  
Stiles nawet nie wiedział, że wyskoczył z łóżka i gestykulował żywo, starając się podkreślić wagę swoich słów. Jednak Hale wydawał się go nie słuchać, zwyczajnie gapił się niego, mając szeroko otwarte oczy. Stiles za późno uświadomił sobie, że Derek widzi jego zaokrąglony i napięty brzuch. Chłopak poczuł, jak na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec wstydu, a ręce zaczynają się delikatnie trząść. Nawet nie próbował zastanawiać się, co Derek o nim myśli, tylko obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył pospiesznie w stronę łazienki. Hale sekundę później stał przed nim, blokując drzwi.   
— Stiles? — zapytał delikatnie. — Kiedy... kiedy to się stało?   
— Jakiś czas temu — wymamrotał cicho chłopak i wziął głęboki wdech.   
— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?   
— Przesuń się — poprosił, ignorując pytanie Hale’a.   
— Stiles...   
— Odsuń się. — Jego głos coraz bardziej drżał. — Chcę wejść do łazienki. Później...  
— W porządku — westchnął Derek i odsunął się.  
Stiles rzucił się do środka, jakby się za nim paliło i szybko zamknął zamek. Podszedł do umywalki i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, starając się ochłodzić rozgrzane policzki. Czasami nienawidził siebie za to, że najpierw coś robił a później dopiero myślał. Idealnym tego przykładem było wyznanie Derekowi miłości przed kilkoma minutami (Stiles był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że mężczyzna tego nie usłyszał) oraz wyskoczenie z łóżka i pokazanie byłemu partnerowi brzucha. _Nie chciał_ , żeby Derek go takim widział, choć w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy brzuch urósłby bardziej, to mężczyzna i tak chciałby go obejrzeć. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Stiles wszedł pod prysznic, łudząc się, że kiedy wyjdzie, Dereka nie będzie w pokoju. Stał pod strumieniem ciepłej wody i oddychał głęboko, licząc na to, że uspokoi kołaczące serce. Wreszcie, kiedy jego skóra zaczęła się marszczyć, a kabina była cała zaparowana, wyszedł spod prysznica i szybko się wytarł. Po umyciu zębów, przemierzeniu łazienki dziesięć razy w każdą stronę i przejściu małego załamania nerwowego, otworzył drzwi do pokoju. Oczywiście Hale czekał na niego, siedząc na brzegu łóżka, ze zwieszoną nisko głową i pięściami zaciśniętymi na kolanach. Stiles owinięty ręcznikiem szybko podszedł do komody i wyjął z niej bokserki. W momencie, w którym próbował założyć koszulkę, poczuł ciepłą dłoń opadającą na jego ramię,   
— Nie ubieraj się — poprosił lekko ochryple Derek.   
Stiles z westchnieniem rezygnacji odwrócił się w stronę wilkołaka i zwiesił dłonie luźno po bokach. Hale zszokował chłopaka, kiedy klęknął i przyłożył delikatnie dłonie do brzucha Stilesa.   
— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? — Derek wstał z kolan, ale wciąż dotykał brzucha Stilesa.   
— Nie sądziłem, że cię to interesuje — wymamrotał chłopak. Usłyszał ciche warczenie Hale’a i uniósł brew do góry. — Czy ty właśnie na mnie warknąłeś?!   
— Tak, bo czasami jesteś taki głupi — powiedział Derek. — Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie będę zainteresowany własnym dzieckiem?   
— Hmm... pomyślmy — powiedział sarkastycznie Stiles. — Może dlatego, że nie wyraziłeś żadnych chęci, aby pójść ze mną na USG? Albo temu, że ani razu nie zapytałeś mnie, jak się czuję?   
Hale westchnął lekko i odsunął się do tyłu.   
— Od tej pory chciałbym, żebyś mówił mi o takich rzeczach — powiedział. — I... zapomnij o wczorajszej nocy, tak będzie dla nas obu najlepiej.   
Stiles potrząsnął głową i założył koszulkę.   
— Wciąż nie mogę wyjść z podziwu nad tym, jak wielkim palantem potrafisz być. — Nie był w stanie ukryć rozgoryczenia w głosie.   
— Byłbym też wdzięczny, gdybyś przez jakieś dwa dni nie kręcił się po domu — powiedział Derek cicho, wyglądając na lekko zawstydzonego.   
— Słucham?!   
— Moja matka ma przyjechać, ale nie wiem, czy dziś, czy jutro. Nie chcę, żeby wyczuła na tobie mój zapach — wyjaśnił Hale spokojnie.   
— Po prostu nie wierzę... — wymamrotał do siebie Stiles. — Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak możesz się tak zachowywać w stosunku do mnie po tym, co nas łączyło.   
— Właśnie dlatego się tak zachowuję. — Głos Dereka stał się ochrypły i niski. — Nic nie rozumiesz, Stiles. Talia Hale to przede wszystkim przywódczyni sfory, dopiero później moja matka.   
— Ale... — Stiles był całkowicie skołowany i nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować, to co powiedział Derek.   
— Po prostu zrób to, o co cię proszę — mruknął wilkołak, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Stilesa z wielkim mętlikiem w głowie.

***

— Stiles, obudź się. — Głos Laury rozległ się w cichym pokoju, budząc Stilesa ze snu.   
— Mmm... jeszcze minutkę — wymamrotał, będąc ledwo przytomnym.   
— Wstawaj. — Kobieta potrząsnął nim za ramię. — Za dwie godziny masz wizytę u doktora Deatona, więc lepiej podnieś swój leniwy tyłek, nim ci w niego nakopię, jasne?   
— Boże, jak ty męczysz — burknął w poduszkę i nakrył głowę kołdrą.   
— Sam tego chciałeś — westchnęła Laura i sekundę później Stiles wił się po łóżku, starając się uciec od gilgoczących go dłoni.   
Śmiał się głośno i piszczał, jak przystało na poważnego mężczyznę. Momentalnie poczuł się rozbudzony, więc wyskoczył z łóżka i rozciągnął mięśnie.   
— To zawsze działa — powiedziała Laura z dumą w głosie. — Zrobiłam ci śniadanie i nie ciesz się tak, bo to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Boję się, że się spóźnisz.   
— Spokojnie, mam jeszcze dwie godziny — mruknął i poklepał ją po ramieniu.   
— Ponad godzinę zajmie dojazd do kliniki — wyjaśniła dziewczyna. — Lepiej się pospiesz.   
Stiles posłusznie poszedł do łazienki, wziął prysznic i umył zęby. Jeśli miał być szczery, to trochę stresował się wizytą u lekarza. Tak właściwie, to był przerażony tym, że zobaczy swoje własne dziecko na ultrasonografie i tym, że będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć sam. Ubranie się i zjedzenie śniadania nie zabrało mu więcej niż piętnaście minut, więc kiedy przyszedł czas do wyjazdu do miasta, czuł się zestresowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.   
— Lau, idziesz? — zapytał, kiedy kobieta nie podnosiła się z krzesła.   
— Ja z tobą nie jadę. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego.   
— To czym dostanę się do miasta? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest gabinet tego lekarza.   
— Jedziesz ze mną — odezwał się Derek za jego plecami i Stiles o mało nie wyskoczył z własnej skóry.   
— Jezu, nie strasz mnie tak — powiedział, łapiąc się za serce.   
Był również zszokowany i jednocześnie rozradowany faktem, że Derek chce z nim iść na wizytę. Bez zbędnych słów wyszli z domu i wsiedli do Camaro zaparkowanego na podjeździe. Obaj nie odzywali się do siebie, więc po piętnastu minutach milczenia, cisza stała się przytłaczająca. Stiles poruszył się nerwowo na skórzanym siedzeniu i przygryzł dolną wargę, żeby nie zacząć paplać, ale oczywiście nie wytrzymał.   
— Daleko jest gabinet Deatona? — zapytał.   
Derek zerknął na niego z ukosa i zastukał palcami w kierownicę.   
— To nie do końca gabinet — wyjaśnił. — Deaton ma cały potrzebny sprzęt u siebie w mieszkaniu i jest on tylko do celów prywatnych, służy też całej sforze.   
— Okej — westchnął Stiles, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. — Tak się zastanawiałem czy mogliby mnie tu odwiedzić Scott z Allison.   
— Raczej tak — powiedział Derek. — Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu, to w końcu twoi przyjaciele.   
— Nie wiem, jak przekazać im wiadomość, że jestem w ciąży — wymamrotał chłopak, czując się dziwnie, że zaczyna ten temat akurat z Derekiem. Jednak nie miał nikogo innego, kto by go wysłuchał. Oprócz Laury, ale nie chciał latać do niej z każdym swoim problemem, zwłaszcza, że miała sporo swoich. — Myślę, że Scott zeświruje.   
— A Allison, jak przejdzie jej szok zacznie piszczeć coś w stylu „aww, to takie cudowne, kupię ciuszki dla tego maleństwa” — zakpił Hale i Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.   
Przez chwilę czuł się tak jak dawniej, nim Derek rzucił go, jak zużytą zabawkę.   
— To bardzo prawdopodobne — wydusił z siebie, odganiając natrętne myśli. — Chyba zdecyduję się na wersję „postarajcie się wysłuchać mnie do końca i nie wysyłać do psychiatry; jestem w ciąży”.   
— Cholernie subtelne — prychnął jego były chłopak. — Chociaż myślę, że jak cię zobaczą, to nie będziesz musiał nic mówić. Twój brzuch już delikatnie odstaje, a koszulki coraz bardziej na nim opinają.   
— I to jest ta część, która sprawia, że zaczynam świrować — westchnął Stiles, łapiąc się za brzuch. — Nie chcę być gruby i paskudny.   
— Nie będziesz paskudny. — Głos Dereka był niespodziewanie miękki, co sprawiło, że serce Stilesa przyspieszyło. — Jednak to nie wyklucza tego, że będziesz gruby.   
— Dzięki — parsknął Stiles. — Zawsze wiedziałeś, jak podnieść mnie na duchu.   
— Do usług — zaśmiał się wilkołak.

***

Zobaczenie własnego dziecka na ekranie ultrasonografu sprawiło, że Stiles o mało się nie rozpłakał. To było cholernie _dziwne_ uczucie, patrzeć na małą czarno-białą istotkę i mieć świadomość, że to dziecko jego oraz _Dereka_. Te myśli wciąż kołatały mu się po głowie i czuł, że jego serce wali jak młot. Najwspanialsze w tym wszystkim było, że Hale złapał go za dłoń i gładził ją delikatnie kciukiem, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi.  
— A płeć? — zapytał nagle wilkołak.   
— Jeszcze nie jestem w stanie określić — powiedział Deaton. — Zwykle wiadome jest to około dwudziestego tygodnia, ale jeżeli dziecko dobrze się ułoży, to możliwe jest to już w szesnastym, w nielicznych przypadkach nawet wcześniej.   
— Możemy w takim razie przyjechać za trzy tygodnie? — zapytał lekko drżącym głosem Stiles; emocje wprost go przepełniały.   
— Oczywiście. — Uśmiech lekarza był ciepły, kiedy wycierał z brzucha Stilesa żel. — A jak się czujesz na co dzień? Jakieś dolegliwości? Bóle? Przeszły już wymioty?   
— Och, tak właściwie to tak. Nawet nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale od trzech dni nie wymiotuję — powiedział zdziwiony. — Jestem wrażliwy na zapachy, ale tak poza tym, to wszystko jest po staremu. I nie wiem czy to wina ciąży czy po prostu Laura tak dobrze gotuje, ale polubiłem średnio wysmażone steki.   
Deaton roześmiał się głośno i poklepał go po plecach.   
— W takim razie cieszę się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiem, że to prywatne pytanie, ale co działo się w pełnię księżyca?   
Stiles momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem i spojrzał na chwilę w bok, co najwyraźniej posłużyło doktorowi za odpowiedź, bo jedynie skinął głową i zapisał coś w notatniku.   
— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przed następną wizytą nic nie jadł, to pobiorę ci krew, w porządku?   
— Oczywiście — zgodził się Stilesa i spojrzał na Dereka, który wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Mężczyzna jakby ocknął się z transu i szybko odsunął o krok. — Jeżeli to już wszystko, to możemy iść?   
— Tak, tylko chciałabym, żeby Derek został jeszcze przez moment. Poczekasz przy drzwiach?   
— Jasne — powiedział Stiles, zastanawiając się, co Deaton może chcieć od jego byłego partnera.   
Przeczuwał, że mogło to być coś związane z watahą. Rozmowa nie zajęła długo i po niecałych pięciu minutach Hale wrócił, z zaciśniętymi ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Znów wsiedli do auta w milczeniu, co bardzo drażniło Stilesa.   
— Coś się stało? — zapytał cicho.   
Derek spojrzał na niego i wydawało się, że jego brwi zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej.   
— Nic co powinno cię interesować — burknął chłodno, więc Stiles odwrócił głowę do okna i postanowił się już nie odzywać.   
Naprawdę ciężko było zrozumieć Dereka, bo zachowywał się, jakby ktoś siedział w jego głowie i co chwila zmieniał mu oprogramowanie z miłego faceta na super dupka.

***

Dwa tygodnie później Stiles był świadkiem najdziwniejszej rozmowy jaką słyszał w życiu, a to naprawdę coś, skoro przebywał tyle lat ze Scottem i swoim ojcem.   
— Laura, nie mogę tego zrobić, nie rozumiesz. — Głos Dereka był cichy i przygnębiony. — Ona nie może ode mnie wymagać czegoś takiego.   
— Wiem, Derek — powiedziała delikatnie Laura. — I oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie musisz tego robić. Postaw się jej. Przecież jesteś alfą, silnym alfą i możesz to wygrać.   
— Nie będę walczył z własną matką — burknął.   
— Nie każę ci z nią walczyć. Chodzi mi o rozmowę, o silną wolę, ona przecież nie ma nad tobą władzy jako takiej. Ja muszę się jej podporządkować, bo jest moją alfą, ale ty masz wolną drogę. — Laura mówiła szybko i ledwie zrozumiale. — Widzę, jak oboje męczycie się ze Stilesem, to nie może trwać.   
W tym momencie serce Stilesa zaczęło walić, jak szalone i bojąc się, że wilkołaki wyłapią ten dźwięk, powoli wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o co chodziło tej dwójce i co on sam miał z tym wspólnego. Oczywiście domyślał się, że matka Dereka kazała mu zrobić coś z czym ten się nie zgadzał, ale Stiles nie miał pomysłu, co to może być.

***

— Żartujesz, prawda?! — wrzask Scotta prawie przebił bębenki w uszach Stilesa. — Po pierwsze, wyjechałeś z Beacon Hills i nawet nie raczyłeś nas o tym powiadomić, po drugie, twierdzisz, że jesteś... w ciąży? Czy ty coś ćpasz, Stiles?   
Stiles westchnął ciężko i opadł na łóżko. Dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.   
— Nic nie ćpam, durniu — mruknął. — Jestem w ciąży. Zapytaj Ethana i Danny’ego, przyjedź do Kansas, to przekonasz się na własne oczy. Jestem. W. Ciąży. Z Derekiem, gdybyś miał jakieś wątpliwości.   
— Przecież to niemożliwe — wymamrotał Scott i brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał dostać ataku serca. — Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak męska ciąża, stary. Nie ma!   
— Uspokój się, kochanie. — Głos Allison był lekko przytłumiony. — Zrobiłeś się dziwnie zielony.   
— On twierdzi, że jest w ciąży — powiedział zszokowany McCall. — W ciąży, pojmujesz to?   
— Wciąż tu jestem, dupku — powiedział głośno Stiles. — Naprawdę nie mam żadnych jazd po braniu narkotyków, to nie jest żaden głupi dowcip, a już na pewno nie jestem chory psychicznie, więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel chodzi z ciążowym brzuchem.   
— Ja pierdolę — usłyszał Stiles po drugiej stronie, po czym nastąpił głuchy łomot.   
Zagryzł wargę i przymknął powieki.   
— Dla Scotta, to chyba odrobinę za dużo. — W słuchawce rozbrzmiał głos Allison. — Podasz nam dokładny adres miejsca, w którym przebywasz? Postaramy się jak najszybciej przyjechać, choć nie nastąpi to wcześniej niż za tydzień. Oboje mamy strasznie dużo nauki na studiach.   
— Dzięki Al — powiedział Stiles z ulgą. — Cieszę się, że chociaż ty przyjęłaś tę wiadomość, jak mężczyzna. Scott zawsze był mięczakiem.   
— Goń się! — usłyszał krzyk McCalla i po prostu musiał się roześmiać.

***

— Więc, wow, ty naprawdę jesteś... wow — wystękał Scott, kiedy tydzień później zjawił się ze swoją dziewczyną w domu Hale’ów.   
— Miło cię widzieć, Stiles. — Allison od razu rzuciła mu się na szyję i mocno przytuliła. — Tęskniłam za tobą.   
— Ja za tobą też — powiedział miękko.   
— Wiesz, że chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły, prawda? Jak się dowiedziałeś, jak się czułeś, kto wie, co zamierzasz zrobić, jak urodzisz, co... — Allison zaczęła nawijać, jak najęta, więc Stiles w mało subtelny sposób zatkał jej buzię dłonią i wywrócił oczyma.   
— Pozwól, że pójdę po notes — parsknął. — Nie zdążyłem zanotować w mózgu wszystkich pytań.   
— Ty na serio... — Scott wciąż mamrotał pod nosem.   
— Weź się w garść, McCall. — Z nikąd pojawił się Derek. — Chyba Stiles mniej to przeżywał, niż ty.   
— Derek! — pisk Allison odbił się echem w cichym domu. — Czemu nic się nie odzywasz, ty paskudny dupku?   
Dziewczyna zwróciła uważne spojrzenie w stronę wilkołaka, po czym podjęła temat na nowo.   
— Po urodzinach Stilesa myślałam, że coś się między wami popsuło, był wtedy taki przybity, ale cieszę się, że to tylko moja wybujała wyobraźnia... – zawiesiła sugestywnie głos na końcu.   
Stiles musiał całym sobą zmusić się, aby nie roześmiać histerycznie albo rozpłakać — sam nie wiedział co gorsze. _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała Allison_. Derek wydawał się być zawstydzony, ale szybko się opanował.   
— Na długo przyjechaliście? — zapytał, zmieniając temat.   
— Do jutra — odpowiedział Scott, ściskając dłoń Hale’a. — Mamy do pogadania z tamtym grubym dupkiem.   
— Nie jestem gruby — oburzył się Stiles, wywołując u wszystkich uśmiech.

***

Pełnia księżyca przypadła w połowie siedemnastego tygodnia ciąży. I chociaż Stiles wiedział, czego się spodziewać, to i tak natrętne uczucie wewnątrz niego nie pozwalało mu spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu przez cały dzień. Znów przechadzał się z kąta w kąt, podskakiwał nerwowo, kiedy usłyszał jakiś hałas i rumienił się za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na Dereka. W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że sytuacja sprzed miesiąca się powtórzy i Hale przyjdzie do niego do pokoju. Jednak ta racjonalna część jego mózgu mówiła mu, że to złe, że nie powinno się coś takiego zdarzyć i za wszelką cenę nie może do tego dopuścić. Myślenie o konsekwencjach i zachowaniu Dereka po wszystkim, skutecznie go odstraszało, nie chciał znów obudzić się w ciepłych ramionach kochanka i zostać z nich brutalnie wyrwany. Sprawy między nim, a wilkołakiem układały się dokładnie tak samo, jak na początku, gdy tu przyjechał. Pomijając dwa dni, kiedy byli tu Scott i Allison; Hale wtedy czule go przytulał, siadał z nim na kanapie i gładził jego kark. Odgrywali szopkę przed przyjaciółmi i Stiles czuł się źle robiąc coś takiego, ale wiedział, że gdyby tylko McCall dowiedział się co jest grane, to siłą zaciągnąłby go na lotnisko i wepchnął w pierwszy samolot lecący do Beacon Hills. Stiles nie mógł też pozbyć się wrażenia, że Allison bacznie ich obserwuje, więc starał się grać szczęśliwego najlepiej jak umiał. Chociaż momenty, kiedy Derek patrzył na niego czule, tak jak kiedyś, łamały mu serce i chłopak naprawdę musiał się starać, żeby się w tym nie zatracić. Hale był cholernie przekonującym aktorem, a Stiles nie chciał zawieść się na nim po raz kolejny, robiąc sobie nadzieję, że Derek wciąż może coś do niego czuć.   
Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, a pełny okrągły księżyc pojawił na bezchmurnym niebie, Stiles czuł się, jakby płonął. Jego ciało prawie drżało z pożądania, więc zamknął się w łazience i ulżył sobie pod prysznicem, prawie plącząc z ulgi podczas orgazmu. Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić pełni księżyca. Miał też wrażenie, że uczucia były bardziej nasilone, jakby pragnienie seksu wzrastało wraz z zaawansowaniem ciąży i to go przerażało. Bał się nawet myśleć, co stanie się, kiedy będzie w dziewiątym miesiącu. Mamrocząc pod nosem zniewagi pod adresem całego świata, wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i założył czyste bokserki. Wczołgał się pod kołdrę i zwinął w kulkę, mając nadzieję, że to uchroni go od kolejnej erekcji, tak jak w dzieciństwie miał nadzieję, że kołdra ochroni go przed burzą. Starał się oczyścić myśli i usnąć jak najszybciej, co wcale nie było takie proste. Dochodziła dopiero dwudziesta trzecia, a zwykle chodził spać koło pierwszej w nocy, jednak po pół godziny przewracania się z boku na bok z twardym penisem, udało mu się zapaść w sen.   
Stiles obudził się zdezorientowany, zlany potem i mocno rozgrzany cztery godziny później, jeśli wierzyć zegarkowi, który wskazywał trzecią nad ranem. Jego penis wprost sączył się preejakulatem, tworząc mokrą i mało przyjemną plamę na przedzie jego bokserek. Praktycznie sapiąc z wysiłku, wstał z łóżka, założył dresowe spodnie i koszulkę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Nie lubił swojego ciała na tyle, że nie pozwalał sobie na chodzenie prawie nago, kiedy w każdej chwili mógł się natknąć na Laurę czy Dereka. Starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, zszedł na dół i nalał sobie w kuchni soku. Był spragniony i czuł się jakby miał gorączkę. Koszulka przylepiła się mu do ciała, a bokserki uciskały jego erekcję, sprawiając, że miał ochotę jęczeć za każdym razem, kiedy poruszał się chociaż o krok. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i wrzasnął na całe gardło, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Dereka. Mężczyzna stał cały napięty, zaciskając szczękę, a jego oczy lśniły czerwienią.  
— Derek, wystraszyłeś mnie — powiedział Stiles, oblizując nerwowo usta.   
Znalazł się w sytuacji, której za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć, i której podświadomie pragnął. Poczuł momentalny skok adrenaliny i musiał przytrzymać się blatu za sobą, aby nie wyrwać się w stronę Dereka. Hale wciąż tylko się na niego gapił i nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, więc Stiles chcąc zachować resztki godności, wyprostował głowę i ruszył do wyjścia z kuchni. Nie uszedł jednak zbyt daleko, ponieważ wilkołak zastąpił mu drogę, warcząc z głębi gardła.  
— Pozwól mi przejść — poprosił Stiles i nawet dla samego siebie brzmiał nieprzekonująco.   
— Wcale tego nie chcesz — powiedział ochryple Derek i bez żadnego wstępu zacisnął dłoń na jego twardym penisie wyrywając z ust Stilesa głośny jęk. — Pragniesz, żebym wypieprzył cię do momentu, aż nie spuścisz się, oblewając nas spermą.   
— Przestań — wydyszał chłopak, opierając głowę o ramię mężczyzny. — Wiesz, że nie... Chryste... nie powinniśmy...   
Głos Stilesa załamał się, kiedy mężczyzna objął jego erekcję przez materiał spodni i zaczął szybko poruszać dłonią. Stiles był tak napalony, że naprawdę nie zajęło mu dużo czasu zanim doszedł i wiedział, że będzie to sobie wypominał do końca świata. Dojście po dwóch minutach, będąc pocieranym przez bokserki na środku kuchni, stanowczo liczyło się do jego „listy rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powiem głośno”. Lepki bałagan w jego bokserkach, szybko zaczął sprawiać mu dyskomfort, więc odsunął się i nie zastanawiając dwa razy, wybiegł z kuchni jakby goniło go stado demonów. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi sypialni i oparł się o nie plecami, powoli zsuwając się na podłogę. Jego życie naprawdę było popieprzone.

***

Kiedy w dwudziestym trzecim miesiącu ciąży Deatonowi udało się stwierdzić płeć, obaj z Derekiem prawie się rozpłakali. No dobra, Stiles się rozpłakał, a Hale pocierał oczy, jakby nagle wpadło mu do nich stado muszek.   
— Będziecie mieli dziewczynkę — powiedział lekarz z szerokim uśmiechem i poklepał ich przyjacielsko po plecach.   
Tę chwilę Stiles zakodował w swojej pamięci na zawsze i był tak zaabsorbowany tą wiadomością, że nie zauważył zmartwionych spojrzeń, które Alan Deaton rzucał Derekowi. Znów zatrzymał Hale’a na krótką rozmowę, ale Stilesa to nie obchodziło, ponieważ będąc praktycznie w transie, wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do swoich przyjaciół. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wilkołak wyminął go z nieczytelną miną i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Stiles szybko zakończył rozmowę z Allison i Scotterm, po czym ruszył za Derekiem. Usiadł na miejscu pasażera i zapiął pas, przezornie się nie odzywając; Hale zawsze miał dziwny humor po rozmowach z Deatonem. Jakoś po piętnastu minutach drogi Stiles zorientował się, że jadą w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż zawsze.  
— Dokąd jedziemy?   
— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział Derek.  
Wjechali na drogę, która wydawała się całkowicie opuszczona. Na dodatek znajdowała się w cholernym lesie i Stiles zapytał lekko nerwowo:  
— Ale nie chcesz mnie zabić, prawda?   
Z ulgą patrzył, jak Derek wywraca oczyma i mamrocze pod nosem coś co brzmiało „dać dziecku do obejrzenia horror”. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach jazdy, zatrzymał auto na poboczu i odwrócił się w stronę Stilesa, sprawiając, że ten poruszył się niespokojnie.   
— Ja... — zaczął Derek i przełknął ciężko ślinę. — Jest coś o czym musimy porozmawiać i myślę, że nie będziesz zadowolony.   
— Nie przekonamy się dopóki nie powiesz — mruknął Stiles.   
— Moja matka chce, żebyś po porodzie zostawił tu dziecko i wyjechał do Beacon Hills — powiedział Derek i wyglądał jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów kosztowało go wiele wysiłku.   
Stiles zaniemówił; otwierał usta i zamykał je niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. Oboje trwali w ciszy, aż wreszcie chłopak wydusił z siebie:   
— I ty się na to zgodziłeś?   
— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie — zapewnił go Hale. — Po prostu... ona wciąż naciska. Chce, żebym znalazł sobie jakiegoś alfę jako partnera, który zaakceptuje moje dziecko.   
— Twoje dziecko?! — Głos Stilesa przeszedł w pisk. — To jest moje, nie, _nasze_ dziecko i spróbuj mi je odebrać, a znajdę sposób, żeby zabić ciebie i całą twoją pieprzoną rodzinę, jasne?! Nikt nie ma prawda tknąć...   
W płucach nagle zabrakło mu powietrza i musiał przerwać, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. Wilkołak przez całą jego przemowę potrząsał głową.   
— Stiles, nie rozumiesz. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci czegoś takiego, dlatego właśnie ci o wszystkim mówię. Z dnia na dzień zabija mnie ta sytuacja. Zabija mnie przebywanie obok ciebie i traktowanie cię jakbyś nic dla mnie nie znaczył. Nie jestem w stanie objąć stanowiska alfy watahy i przewodzić takiej ilości wilków, kiedy nie będziesz stał przy moim boku.   
— Ja... co... chyba nie rozumiem — wymamrotał Stiles, zastanawiając się czy nie będzie potrzebował jakiejś mapy do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy. — Ty... och, możesz powtórzyć?   
Derek uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:  
— Kocham cię, Stiles.   
To była właśnie ta chwila, w której wszystko w głowie Stilesa wybuchło i przywalił Derekowi w twarz. Od uderzenia rozbolała go dłoń, a Hale gapił się na niego zszokowany.   
— Jesteś takim pieprzonym dupkiem, Hale! — krzyknął i zamrugał gwałtownie oczami, żeby się nie rozpłakać. — Jak śmiesz mówić mi, że mnie kochasz, po tym jak cztery miesiące temu rzuciłeś mnie bez żadnych skrupułów? Po tym, jak traktowałeś mnie, jak obcą osobę?! Myślisz, że teraz rzucę ci się w ramiona, jak omdlewająca dziewica?  
— Pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć od samego początku — poprosił Derek. — Kiedy w czasie twoich urodzin przebywałem w Kansas, moja matka bardzo nalegała, żebym tu z powrotem zamieszkał. Dla wilkołaków rodzina jest bardzo ważna, trzymamy się razem, ponieważ nasza populacja nie jest zbyt duża, dlatego z wielkim trudem podjąłem decyzję o zostawieniu ciebie. Wierz mi, że to było ciężkie; powiedzieć ci, że cię nie chcę i przyjechać tutaj. Później okazało się, że jesteś w ciąży i wszystko runęło. Ponownie znalazłeś się w moim życiu, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć i w dodatku nosząc pod sercem moje dziecko. To sprawiło, że zacząłem patrzeć na ciebie inaczej, zobaczyłem, że jesteś _silny_ , dźwigając to wszystko samemu, ukrywając prawdę przed ojcem i przyjaciółmi. I chociaż wiem, że będzie ci cholernie trudno wybaczyć mi to wszystko, to chciałbym, żebyś spróbował.   
Stiles gapił się na Dereka, praktycznie nie oddychając.   
— Jezu, to najdłuższa przemowa jaką słyszałem z twoich ust — wymamrotał zszokowany. — Nie wiedziałem, że twój słownik ma tak duży zasób słów.   
— Stiles — warknął Hale. — Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś?   
— Tak, słuchałem cię i gdyby ręka mnie tak nie bolała, to znów bym ci przywalił — powiedział chłopak. — Więc skoro wcześniej nie widziałeś innej możliwości niż zostawienie mnie, to co chcesz teraz zrobić? Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli tu zostać.   
— I nie zostaniemy — powiedział pewnie Derek. — Wyjedziemy do innego miasta, Deaton ma znajomego lekarza, który nam pomoże i odbierze poród. Później wrócimy do Beacon Hills.   
— Naprawdę genialny plan — wymamrotał Stiles. — A co powiemy mojemu ojcu?   
— Nie wiem — westchnął Derek. — Albo zdecydujemy się na prawdę, albo wymyślimy jakieś przekonujące kłamstwo.   
— Cześć, tato, poznaj tę śliczną dziewczynkę, którą znaleźliśmy na śmietniku — zakpił Stiles. — Już wole powiedzieć mu prawdę, mój ojciec zawsze potrafił wyczuć kłamstwo. I żeby nie było niejasności, nie wybaczyłem ci i nie wiem, czy to zrobię.   
— Jedyne, czego oczekuję to to, że spróbujesz — powiedział delikatnie Hale.   
W samochodzie zapanowała całkowita cisza po czym Stiles prychnął pod nosem.   
— Czuję się, jak bohaterka „Zmierzchu” — powiedział nagle. — Mam ojca szeryfa, faceta, który mnie zostawił i wrócił, marząc o tym, że mu wybaczę, jestem w ciąży, co jest cholernie nieprawdopodobne i otaczają mnie stworzenia rodem z legend. Zawsze wiedziałem, że moje życie nie jest normalne.   
Derek parsknął głośnym śmiechem i potrząsnął głową, klepiąc go po kolanie. Następnie odpalił samochód i ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Stiles czuł, że Derek spogląda na niego co kilka chwil, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał i palnął:  
— Też cię kocham, dupku. 


End file.
